Magic of Flowers, Fate, Friendship, and Frost
by Just-the-Usual-Crowd
Summary: Stories of the first interhouse friendship ever, following an isolated witch, a princess from a kingdom of magical folk, a half-blood viking, and an undercover winter spirit through their 7 years in Hogwarts. ROTBTD, Hogwarts AU, Jackunzel, Merricup.
1. Chapter 1- The Letter Recievers

**CHAPTER ONE**

[July 24th]

"Merida, get down from there!"

She dove head first onto the ground in front of her mother, Queen Elinor, and pulled her broom up right before she hit the ground. She's been practicing that trick for a while now, not like her family would appreciate the achievement.

"Young lady, you're a mess!" said Elinor, pulling off an elegant nose-wrinkle at Merida's windblown hair and dirt crusted dress. After an adventure over the crown's tooth and under the fire falls, who gives a thought about your appearance? Although her hair—the red curly hair can now be a nest comfy enough for a—a... large bird. Bird vocab wasn't Merida's forte.

"Oh," was what Merida simply said, trying to end this spontaneous lecture as soon as possible, as she still had a few things planned for herself in this rare day without princess lessons.

"You're letter's here. I thought you might want to see—"

"It's here?" She squealed. "Omigodomagerdholycrap," she raced past her mom into the dining table, where the house elves always dumped the letter-of-the-day.

She shifted through the pile of letters looking for the letter addressed to her:

Ms M Dunbroch

Bedroom up the stairs

Agrabah Kingdom, Scotland

Merida was a slow reader, and when dinner was delivered by Maudie the house elf, she still hadn't finished the letter. She reached for a chicken leg, skimming through the list of equipment—she knew where to get them all, of course—and she froze. Her shoulders sagged. Her eyes bugged out. Her mouth dropped open in mid-chew, while the triplets ew'd at the gross lumps of meat in her mouth.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.**

"No no no nonononono please," she whimpered.

"Sorry," said Fergus. Merida didn't notice when her family sat down at the table. "Hogwarts wouldn't let 11 year olds have their own stick 'cause halfa them are just gonna pretend they're horsies and hit each other ovar their heads."

"But Da', but I love ma broomstick! Angus has been wi' me for so long, it's knows my touch perfectly, I've even made personal adjustments to it, I clean it every nigh', and I've even named it."

"Merida, stop being so dramatic," her mom pinched her lips together. "The school broomsticks works also. You won't be joining the team anyway, you're there to learn—

Merida's eyes widened. This dinner was getting worse and worse. "Mom, it's in my blood—"

"Don't talk to me about blood. You have the blood of pure royalty and wizardry, and you will act like a lady," the queen paused for effect. "And you won't be joining Dumbledore's Army either, not until your fifth year."

"No Mom, listen! Dueling and flying is my everything, you can't take both!" This time she didn't let her mom interrupt. "I've been flying since I was small, I'm the best dueler in the kingdom, you're ruining my life!"

She got her wand from her dad on her 6th birthday, for he wanted to train her in dueling; the ministry doesn't detect underage magic in this area anyway, since it's one of the biggest gathering of witches and wizards.

And then Mrs I'm-the-queen proceeds to say, "...And Merida, at least put your broomstick on the floor instead of the dining table. A lady does not—"

Yet another comment with the word 'lady'. It made a vein pop. Merida stood up from the table and ran to her room, but not before she doubled back and grabbed another chicken leg.

_Well, she can't stop me. I'll be away from her anyway._ Merida said to herself like she was in a movie. _I'll make sure to do everything she doesn't want me to; call it what you want, puberty, whatever._

And that was Merida's first goal at Hogwarts.

* * *

[2 days later]

"Rapunzel, just get out with it. You know I hate the mumbling."

"It's just that, um, I got a letter when you were on your trip."

Gothel stopped mid comb. Rapunzel had just finished singing and Gothel was finishing up in her newly refreshed, young skin. The girl could see Gothel's mind racing through her list of contacts as to who the sender might be. Rapunzel shouldn't be getting letters after all. She knows that the only friend she has is the lizard!

"Mother?"

"Let me see it." Her mother's voice was quick and sharp.

Rapunzel handed it to her mother. It was a yellowed envelope with elegant handwriting that Rapunzel planned to write like one day. On the cover, it said:

Ms R

The circular bedroom

Tower, Little Valley

Gothel looked like she recognized it right away. She wasn't a witch for nothing, although she went to Beauxbatons. "I knew this day would come, but not this soon. My flower's growing up so fast," she said to herself under her breath. "11 already aren't you." She snatched the letter from her grasp.

"Have you read it?" Her mother's face was unreadable from the backlight of the fireplace's slick flames.

Rapunzel played twisted a piece of hair on her shoulder. "Yes, actually. It seems pretty cool— I mean, I really want—"

"No."

"Sorry?" Rapunzel looked deflated.

"I said no. Stop talking about this, you know why you can't."

Of course she knew why. Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, snakes, the plague, large bugs, men with pointy teeth. If you gave her mom a year to list all the dangers outside, she would use up every second of it.

"Mother knows best, flower. You won't survive a day out there," said her mom, Gothel, in pouting way that adults speak to toddlers. "Do me a favour, Punzie?"

"Yes, ma?"

"Never ask to go outside again," and with that, she tossed the letter in the fire right behind her.

When she went to her room, she stared up at her paintings in her bedroom and willed herself to cry. She felt like this is the part where she should be feeling sorry for herself, but intricately painted suns whispered to her not to weep; the yellow suns had planted a thought in her mind that it would work itself out; small suns of every corner gripped her instincts and said this is only the beginning of her life.

And it was.

Over the small course of 3 days, the letters had been largely produced and tried to get in the tower with every chance by any means. It hid in Mother Gothel's poofy hair; it strapped itself onto Pascal's back when he was sleeping; a bunch of them burst in through the chimney like a cloud of bees.

At first Gothel was adamant about not letting her flower go. Rapunzel was, quite literally, her life. But soon the letter irked her, for Gothel was easily infuriated. She wanted them to buzz off but knew fighting back was futile for she understood how Hogwarts enrolls their students. She couldn't as well as move locations to shake the letters off; the tower was the best hiding place she ever found. Rapunzel picked up on the inner turmoil and saw the chance.

She presented a well-written speech that she had prepared for days: about wanting to "find the origins" and "expand the uses" of her magical hair. Rapunzel knew Mother Gothel always loved her hair and, if she hadn't known better, it would look like Mother was hungry for her hair.

"Okay, okay my flower, I get it. It's an okay, but only for one year. Just come back to the tower and visit me every weekend and sing a little for me alright? I'll get the tower hooked up with the flu system. Please just keep you and your stupid hair safe."

So then Rapunzel made an oath to herself that she would do anything she can to learn more about her magical hairs within this year. She did promise her caring mother, after all. She wasn't about to let go of the hard earned opportunity to know herself.

And that was Rapunzel's first goal at Hogwarts.

* * *

[1 week later]

"Hiccup! Get your bum out here!"

"Coming—! Ouch."

He bumped his 11 year old head at the door frame, and stumbled through the hallways. From the bottom of the staircase, he could see a man. A big man, even taller than even his dad, which is saying something. The masculinity of his beard was alike his dad's again, although Stoick's is ginger and tied while the stanger's is wild and dark.

"'S this Hiccup?" said the man, peering at the stairs, eyes adjusting to the dimness in the house. Hiccup moved out from the shadows hesitantly.

"Of course yeh are! Yer just like yer mom 'cept yeh got yer dad's eyes." Then he corrected himself, "I mean, a much more masculine version of your mom, 'course." The friendly man looked just like Santa Claus except one that you would find in a _pub_ instead. "Yer mother was jolly and kind like a grandma, but she was anything put that. She lived the tale and died like the book."

Hiccup was slightly confused as to why the giant was telling him this, but he was still fascinated; his dad didn't like to talk about the wife he lost. He imagined himself with long hair—wasn't hard to picture with his girly features and stature—who kills dragons and tells stories to little kids in front of the fireplaces. "You know her?"

"Hah! Lots in common too! Extremely brave with animals."

"Er, d'you like a chair?" Stoick cut through the conversation politely. Standing next to each other, they looked like they were in for a bodybuilder contest, but the giant looked jolly and shabby while his dad was fierce and dressed up.

"Nah, I'll break all of its legs. Name's Hagrid, by the way. Oh and on that note, yer a wizard. Speaking of which, I'm doing this job much more frequently now since Minerva would only scare the poor muggleborns. Have I told yeh how I delivered the news to Harry Potter?" Seeing the shocked look on Hiccup's face, he added: "Yes. _The_ Harry Potter."

Hiccup didn't know who Harry Potter was and he didn't care. "I'm a _whaa_?"

For a moment, Hagrid just repeated after him, confused. "Yer a what? What are ya talkin'— oh, a wizard! Yer a wizard o'course! Yeh got magic inside yer veins! Yeh'd be going to Hogwarts, it's this mighty big castle. Shouldn't yeh got a letter already?"

Hiccup remembered a letter he's gotten a few weeks prior. He had been afraid to open it, for letters from outside of Berk were so rare, it usually meant bad news. The letter had an antique air and was in fancy stationery, but what made him nervous was the words of the cover:

Mr H Haddock

Bedroom of the 2nd floor

Berk, Netherlands

He definitely did not tell any rich families where he slept, and it was too much to take for his 11 year old brain, so he put the letter away and hoped it wasn't that important. He turned to Hagrid.

"I'm magical? But I can't be! I can't even stand up straight around a dragon!"

"Dragons? Crickey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like a _dragon_?"

"Of course. Beautiful, vastly misunderstood creatures."

Hiccup decided Hagrid was out of his mind. He was unsure whether he wanted to go there if it was full of dragon-worshipping cults.

Seeing the alarmed look on Hiccup's face, Hagrid started to protest, obviously offended for his precious dragons. But Stoick had a sudden realization and drowned out his voice."That school! I know it! Your mother went to Hogwarts and she's the greatest warrior I ever knew. She said she was what - she was sorted into the bravest house, 'LionsDoor' or 'GriffinFence' or whatever. I'm sure you'll follow her path."

"Now now. Don't pressure your kid about houses, that is so Wizarding War II. Every house is great in its own ways, even," he paused, "Slytherin."

His dad's LionFence comment made nosense, but it make him change his mind about Hogwarts. If Hiccup couldn't shine in his village, he would have to aim for excellence even more in this warrior school that shaped his own mom. If he decides to go, he will make sure to earn the best marks and make the best friends he could ever find.

And that was Hiccup's first goal in Hogwarts.

* * *

[1 month later]

"Awhh Jack."

"Shut up Tooth. I'm starting to regret this."

"You look like a midget, mate. Ne'er thought a few years would make such a difference," said Bunny.

Jack glowered at him from under his oversized hogwarts robes; he didn't say anything because his voice sounded unmanly and young. Being stuck as a teen forever was bad enough, but now he's in an 11 year old body by an age potion.

_Approximately a month after the whole fiasco with pitch, Jack was "abducted" by two of North's yetis and back into his office. The 4 guardians gathered around him, while he told them what he's been up to. Said something along the lines of every guardian needing magical education, at least a year or two, then smacked down an impressive looking letter sealed with the letter "H":_

Mr J Frost

Tree over the lake

Burgess, United States

_Jack stood up to it for a while, since he's _Jack_, all that argument about no responsibilities, no confinement. But his human memories are coming back. He had wanted to learn magic once upon a time:_

Jack went to a magic show on his sister's birthday; the magician's hand moving in bird-like movements, a serene smile pasted on his face, back stock-straight and heels together. Oh yeah, and his sister's gleeful laugh at every colourful trick. That was why magic was special to him.

_The elves spent a few months brewing a special potion, right there in front of the globe. The potion is one that lasts longer than the textbook version, one that will wear off along with normal aging time, therefore giving an illusion of growing. The potion was a secret recipe of Tooth's, since she's the guardian of memories and time and all._

"'ello, Jack? End flashback pleese," said North impatiently. Even Sandy was tapping his foot.

"Sorry what?"

Sandy flew right up to his face and did a clutter of sand images above his head.

"Yeah yeah, I'll only bring snow at night. Okay I get it, only flying at night too. Seriously, why won't you trust me? I won't let them know!"

Sandy raised an eyebrow while Bunny appeared beside him. "No, Sandy's right. You have ta get used to people being able to see you and all your weird shite, mate. Remember, if they believe in magic, they'll believe in you. They'd be freaked if they knew the seasonal spirits they study in class is now studying with them, especially one as ugly as you."

Jack rolled his eyes. Bunny can't be concerned of someone without a side dish of a lame insult. "Can you guys stop your pep talks already? Gotta get to my train. I'm blaming it on North for my long journey. Seriously dude? Why England? Just because you have a friend teaching there—"

"How about viz—" interjected North.

"—No sleighs either. I'll just enjoy my last bit of freedom. See you around. I'll visit you guys on Christmas, Easter or just whenever I can help out 'kay?"

Jack, along with his luggage, was then lifted by a gust of wind, higher and higher, out of one of the pentagonal windows. At the last minute, North called out to him.

"Jack?"

"What."

"Don't fall in ze love 'kay?"

"Of course. Not with a 11 year old."

Jack decided to just go there for a month or so, whine all day to North, then get out there was fast as he can.

And that was Jack's first goal at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2- The All Aboarders

**A/N:**

**This takes place after the Harry Potter series (including the Epilogue), but it is before all the BigFour movies except Jack's.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

[September 1st]

Rapunzel stood up dizzily and followed her mother. This is the second time she's side-apparated. Scratch that, this is the second time she's been out of her 80ft3 circle her whole life. The first time, she threw up at the side of Diagon Alley, followed by several mood swings of paranoia and elation from being finally in the real world. On the same day, she had also bought some incredible textbooks, met a nice boy in the robes shop, and freaked poor Mr. Ollivander out with Pascal sneaking onto his shoulder.

"Flower, we're here."

Rapunzel nearly walked past her mother in her thoughts. She doubled back and they stared at the brick wall together.

"Is this the wall I'm supposed to ram my head into? I really—"

"What? No way," said a voice behind them.

Rapunzel and Gothel turned around. With 4 eyes on him plus the chameleon's, the boy doesn't look very comfortable.

"Not like I'm scared, it's just that, the idea of bashing your head against bricks isn't very appealing, not like i'm saying you're weird... Hi Rapunzel," he rambled.

"Hiii Hiccup!" she said, recognizing the boy. What a creative name. "Mother, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, my mother. I met him at Madame Malkin's."

Hiccup smiled. It isn't hard to forget a girl with 40ft of hair.

"Why are you alone, my dear boy?" asked her mother sweetly.

"Oh my dad doesn't like busy and developed places so I just left him on the boat, but I have no idea where to board 9&amp;3/4 but then I recognised Rapunzel thank god." Hiccup silently reprimanded himself for giving more information than asked.

Rapunzel laughed. "Well it isn't that bad, entering the boarding platform. I exaggerate a lot. Basically, you step though or lean though the walL. It won't hurt, I swear. At least that's what my mother told me."

"Yes, and momma knows best," declared Gothel in a sing-song voice.

"And the normal people just wouldn't happen to see you disappear through the wall of magic portal? Did Ottaline Gambol not think of that when he got a train to serve as the new way of transport for Hogwarts students?"

"Woah, how do you know that?" said Rapunzel, impressed.

"Well I had a lot of alone time for reading, so now I know most of our textbooks and _Hogwarts: A History_ like the back of my helmet."

"But it's not a magic portal, the wall is only an illusion on top of a sound barrier," added Mother Gothel. "Hiccup, why don't Punzie and I go first, so you can see how it's done? I promise you'll find us on the other side."

Without waiting for a reply, Gothel steered Rapunzel by the shoulders and pushed her and the trolley into the wall. A muggle passerby cut across Hiccup's vision and when he craned his neck to see past the stranger, they were gone. _Oh my god I'm on my own_, Hiccup thought. Reading about how to board the train was alot easier than doing it. He gathered a few panicky breaths. _Okay come on. I can all the way here on a month's sea voyage. Come on._

Then he ran towards the wall with his trolley, holding his backpack strap for dear life. At the last second, he squeezed his eyes shut. Amidst his blindness, he tripped over his left feet and tumbled to the ground.

Groaning and rubbing his scratched chin, he opened his eyes at — not the polished floor of the train station, but a much worn and dirtier one. This secret base is loud and crowded by people—magical people—scrambling here and there, with steam from the trains hanging heavily overhead.

Rapunzel was nowhere to be seen. He started to look for his first friend, but was distracted by a commotion to his left.

And the commotion looked amusing. A crazy girl was trying to fight a boy, while getting held back by set of three tiny boys and a giant man, much like his dad, especially the physique and the red hair. The boy, or victim, turned out to be weird when you look closely enough. Weirder than his village folk, even, moving with inhumane grace with pure silver hair and a... staff? Are staffs allowed? Hiccup's wand is normal; 11 2/3", oak, pheonix core.

And the squabble was getting quite dangerous too. The boy was using his... staff? stick? sword? to deflect punches and shot jets of white magic at her feet.

As Hiccup neared, he could hear better.

"Say that again shorty?" said the girl with a thick Scottish accent.

"Does yo' hair cushion' yaself when yo're bumpin' e'veryone?" said the white-haired guy, mocking her accent.

"Ya bumped into me firs'!"

"Nah, you just didn't see me through that mane of yours," said the boy, still smirking.

"_Aurghh you brat!_" the girl gargled as she jerked out of her dad's grip and flung herself towards the boy. Oh man. Hiccup took this as a cue to do something: he stepped in front of the girl with the dragon temper, held up his hand like a shield and, expecting a punch, closed his eyes.

His hand was so close to her face it touched her nose. Somehow, that soothed her down.

"Le—let's all just un-stress ourselves for now," he said. "You—You're both first-years right? You don't want to get in trouble before you even get to school right? Maybe?"

"Well I think we'll take our leave now, right?" Then he grabbed the silver lad by his arms and ran away with his tail between his legs from Merida.

She noticed the crowd looking at her like a grenade.

"Don't ya have a train to ge' to?" she asked thunderously to them. They disparted, seeing the show's over. _I needa get on the train myself too, _she thought. She looked up at the irnate clocks that hung above the platform at each interval. It had been a quarter to 11 earlier; now she only had 5. The compartments had to be half full by now.

She said her byes and I'll-write-you's to her family and went in the train while the triplets threw a fit on wanting to go too, as they did the whole summer. Wheeling her luggage on the floor behind her, she found an empty compartment at the end of the train.

She stowed away her trunk and settled down for a few moments, thinking about nothing at all. Suddenly, it felt a little lonely without the constant buzz of the village. She considered briefly finding the unbearable trio that her mother has been so persistent of making friends with: McGuffin, Macintosh, and Dingwall, who have all gotten their letter.

The compartment door suddenly slipped open. "Excuse me, have you seen a chameleon? I lost him," said a girl.

"Nah sorry, I haven't."

"Thank you. And— by any chance, have you come across a nervous boy would talks really fast, called Hiccup?"

Merida didn't bother to stifle her snort at the name. "No I —" Merida's train of thought was cut off as her jaw dropped. "Is that yo' real hair? It's gotta be 'bout 40 ft long!" The girl's long strands of blonde hair extended until it's out of sight.

"Yes actually, you're pretty accurate. And it's just gonna grow longer as time passes. I love your hair though, it's the exact colour I want." This girl just complimented her hair. Wow. Merida decided to like her from that moment on. "I'm a first year, by the way. Name's Rapunzel."

"Hello, me too. I mean I'm first year, but my name is Merida Dun— _Woah!_" She yelped as the girl — Rapunzel— lept forward.

"Gotcha!" She grabbed something near Merida's shoulder and was looking at something between her hands. Merida peered at what's-her-face's palms and saw that it was a chameleon, blended into the pattern of the chair. "Found him! Pascal, Merida. Merida, this is my friend Pascal."

Rapunzel looked at Merida expectantly through a moment of silence. "Oh, ya want me to say hi to him. Okay, uh, hi Pascal?" Rapunzel then nudged at Pascal, expecting him to say it back. It was all very bizarre.

"Listen, uh, Rapuddle? Why don' ya sit here? Unless you've already got a compartment o' course," asked Merida.

"Of course I will sit here! That would help a lot. Just let me get my luggage." She gripped her long blond hair and pulled on it like a tug-o-war. Moments later, a bag appeared, dragged along on the floor with her hair tied on its handle.

Merida let out a single loud, un-lady-like bark of laughter. "Man, I wish mine could do that! All my hair does is hide my quills and stuff."

"I'm sure it's more than that. You don't even need pillows, for example." The whistle of the train then sounded, followed by Merida's mother's shout coming from the window.

"Hold on," Merida said. "_Whaaatt!_" She yelled out the window. Rapunzel came to look.

It was her family—those triplets were asleep in their arms—waving at her.

"Merida, the train is parting! Be good! If I hear you're not acting like a lady in school you'll be in big trouble! Like if you blow up a toilet or something!"

"I've never blown up a toilet!" Merida said as Rapunzel cracked up beside her. "Good idea though, thanks mom!" Rapunzel said bye to a hooded woman at the back, and the two girls waved towards the platform until it's out of sight.

As Merida sat back down, Rapunzel spoke up beside her. "You family seems so fun and warm."

"Don't get your hopes up, they're both loud and restricting at the same—" the compartment door slipped open.

"Rapunzel, do you mind if I sit here?" said a male voice.

"Not at all, Hiccup." Then a boy moved into Merida's view. To be exact, _the_ boy who broke up her fight. _Hiccup?!_ Merida thought.

Then he saw Merida. "Um, actually, I don't think it'll be a good idea," Hiccup said as politely as possible. Another boy stepped into view as he said the last word. It was the silver head of rude.

"It's okay," said Rapunzel to the pale boy. "Don't be shy."

"It's not that. I just think your friend might disapprove," the boy said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Hiccup can sit with us, but—" replied Merida.

Rapunzel smiled. "Exactly. And I know Merida isn't the type to exclude Hiccup's friends either. So come and sit, okay?"

Jack laughed as Merida protested without anyone taking notice, and sat across from the nice girl—did Hiccup call her Rapretzel?—while his friend took the seat beside him. "By the way, been wondering. Why is your hair longer than Canadian winters?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Why is your wand a cheap tree branch," the gingerpuff immediately retorted.

"I was talking to the pretty lady." The 'pretty lady' blushed beet red, making him smirk again.

Hiccup made a grossed out face at him. Right. _We're all 11 year olds here,_ Jack reminded himself. _Girls still have cooties remember?_ Plus, he quite liked Hiccup, talking to him after escaping gingerpuff. He remind him of Jamie.

"Well firstly, not all of us know everyone's names," Hiccup said. After a round of polite exchanges, there was a flurry of questions towards each other's differences like Does-your-hair-grow-outwards-instead-of-down and Are-you-an-albino and Why-is-your-lizard-glaring-at-me-over-your-shoulder. After all that, they talked about their house of choice, something all of them had in common.

"Well Griffindor's my firs' choice; it's where all the fun are," announced Merida confidently.

"Yeah, I'd like to get into Griffindor too, my dad expects me to at least," agreed Hiccup.

"Don't seem ya'll make it though, ya look a lil' weedy," said Merida, without filter.

Jack scowled at her. He didn't know much about houses but that didn't sound very nice—

"I mean not that ya ain't brave, ya stepped between me and him, 'n I make sure I'm scary when I'm mad," she quickly took back what she said, cursing her straight forward tongue.

Hiccup smiled at the apology/compliment, glad to finally get some brave Viking points going.

Chuckling, Rapunzel said, "Well no matter what, I hope we all get in the same house."

"No way," chorused the rest of them. Then all of them laughed at their synchronization.

You can imagine the rest of the ride was full of laughter as well.

All aboard.


	3. Chapter 3- The Hogwarts Hatters

**A/N:**

**None of my 'OC's are actually original. All of them were supporting or main characters from other fictional universes. If you want to know more about them, just search up their name or nickname.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE****  
**

[Same day]

*Ahem*

"And as you see this frayed hat sit

His condition doesn't seem very fit

But you must know that this old hat

Is actually an ancient artifact

Created by the Four Founder

And my description could not be simpler:

Grffindor,

Whose courage than the others are more,

Raveclaw,

Whose brains and wits put you in awe,

Hufflepuff,

Whose loyalty and kindness is not a bluff,

Slytherin,

Whose cunning and ambition is not a sin.

No matter which house you belong in,

It always brings me the grin,

For after the founder's demise,

They left it for me to decide.

Living through the centuries,

It is again the time for inter-house harmonies.

So put me on, the Sorting Hat,

I'll shift through your mind (but don't worry)

You'll have a blast!"

Minerva McGonagall clapped along with the entire hall as the hat's song ended. Then, like the yearly routine, she stepped in front of the line of first years and said, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

The students' nerves visibly calmed. What did they expect, trolls? A duel? Dragons? Not while she's headmistress. Minerva cleared her throat.

"Dingwall, Callum!" He went in Hufflepuff, and then—

"Dunbroch, Merida!"

_I gave them time to fix themselves up before coming in, yet they don't even bother to tie their hair up_, though Minerva, as a girl with crazy hair bounded past. The hat barely touched her head before shouting "GRIFFINDOR!" and the girl ran to her table while slapping high-fives from seniors as hard as she could.

Minerva went through a few more names before a boy caught her eye. Jack Overland bleached his hair, carried a cane, and strolled up to the stool lazily. Her troublemaker alarm went off instantaneously. This boy, slouching in the stool with the hat on his head, reminded her of another boy a long time ago, with a name hinting "serious" but was nothing like that. Overland walked towards the Slytherin table with a cool grace.

Two Harringtons were both sorted into Slytherin, and then came a boy that she pitied greatly. The sight of him soaked from head to toe from falling in the lake, seemed to squeeze her heart. The sight Hiccup Haddock conjured up an image of two of Minerva's old students, Dennis, crying beside his older brother's dead body.

The hat declared,"HUFFLEPUFF!" and as Haddock sat down, one of its prefects came up to him for a drying spell. Minerva made a note to award the prefect house points later on, and maybe advise a Pepperup Potion for the boy.

MacGuffin in Hufflepuff, Macintosh in Slytherin, Peep and Perr in Ravenclaw, then there's—does this student not have a last name? Has the house elves missed writing it? She oughta raise their salary a bit, that'll teach them.

"Rapunzel!"

A girl with long hair stepped up. Then Minerva realized the hair had no end. The students still in line jumped around to avoid stepping on the golden strands. How outrageous. To be so obsessed with hair, that you never cut it? At least keep it manageable, such as how Minerva always puts hers in a bun! How ridiculous, she'll never be able to focus on learning that way.

Minerva decided to save her scolding to a later time obviously, and Rapunzel got sorted into Ravenclaw without interruptions. After the last students were done, Minerva gave the hat to Mr. Longbottom to put back in her office.

"Speeches will begin after the feast. Enjoy," she declared, carrying on Albus' rule of eating-first.

The golden dishes appeared at once, as delicious as when she was a first year a long time ago. Beside her, the teachers were buzzing about the hat's song, about 'being Slytherin is not a sin.' Seems like it has noticed too, about the Slytherins being bullied. Minerva told the head of houses to make sure to duct points if ever seen their students bullying them. She can't stress how important it is for them to not favour their own house.

As she was talking to the new Quidditch teacher, she kept on seeing the same four students glancing at each other. There no denying it: what strange first years there are this year.

Perhaps those four students are the beginning of the first group of friends that includes all houses. The hat did say "It is again time for inter-house harmonies." The old Transfiguration teacher was suddenly glad she was still old and alive, or she wouldn't be able to see this phenomenon that happened for the first time in forever. She needs to make sure inter-house rivalry doesn't break them apart.

She tried not to let the staff hear her chuckle as she watched the crazy haired girl stick out her tongue at the pale boy.

She tried not to let her horror show when the pretty girl blushed at the pale boy's wink in her direction.

She tried not to let students see her smile when the pretty girl gave the soaked boy a thumbs up at the food.

She tried not to let herself raise her eyebrows as the crazy girl shyly ducked down when the soaked boy looked her way.

This would be a handful of a year, thought Minerva, while chewing small bites. At least my last years until 'my time' are interesting.

* * *

Jack stared at the plates of food in front of him. He hasn't eaten a real meal since like what—Armstrong's journey to the moon, and now there's mountains of food suitable enough for Le Roi Soleil. If everyday meals were like this, he'd probably just ditch Guardian work and live here instead.

Should he eat the Filet Mignon first or the Caramelized Lobster? Or maybe he should fill himself up first, and start on the lasagna and roasted lamb? Instead, he settled with examining the golden fork.

Jack then felt a prickle at the back of his neck. Someone was looking at him. Once he put the sparkling utensil down, he felt many eyes on him. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but he sorta liked being in the centre of attention.

He looked up to some students nearby who was trying not to stare at him.

"Whatssup," he deadpanned.

He was answered by a ringing silence.

A boy with short brown hair across from Jack snapped finally broke the awkward silence. "Hi, yeah, sorry about staring, we just didn't, don't really know if you're, um, human."

"I see," he said, slightly amused. And he thought he looked the most natural out of the Guardians. "Well what creature did you think I was?"

"Well maybe a Winter Spirit?" said a girl with fierce eyes, to the left of the boy.

Jack laughed loudly. Seconds later several few who was listening in joined in hesitantly.

"I wish." Jack said in a convincingly longing tone. "My name is Jack Overland, yours?"

"Eugene Fitzherbert," said the boy.

"Colette Tatou," said the girl. "You'll enjoy the food here, firstie. Isn't it just such high cuisine?"

"I agree comletely on that."

Then Colette took a bite and added to herself whilst closing her eyes, "Hmm, this Filet Mignon is good... but needs a little... saffron..."

"Don't mind her, she wants to be a chef like her idol Gusteau." Eugene rolled his eyes at her. "We're 3rd years, by the way."

"Next to meet you. Anything else I need to know about school weirdos?"

"Well, aside that I'm hot 'n' dangerous, no." They laughed. "I know we'll be good friends, Overland. Both hilarious badboys—and it feels like you're almost my age."

Jack shrugged and smirked. "I've been told that a lot."

And the rest of the meal passed in laughter and more introductions until—

"DESSERT!"

* * *

Hiccup's eyes lit up as a whole landscape of patisseries and sweets replaced the delicious main courses. He looked over at Rapunzel's seat, expecting another thumbs up.

Instead, she was watching her pet with caution as it—or he—navigated through the land of sweets. He climbed on to one of the canes and fell into the syrup below. The girls beside her groaned. Hiccup could catch bits of a sentence as she apologized.

"...really sorry...usually has manners...the doubled striped canes break..."

Hiccup smiled at her nervous excuses, but then sorrow overtook him. He wanted to be laughing with her, who was basically one of his only friends. He looked to the Slytherin table. Jack seemed to be entertaining the whole table with a fairy tale as he voiced all the characters in exaggerated tones. At Merida's table, her face was stuffed with treacle tart while hogging mountains of dessert on her plate before it disappears.

He reached out for a treacle tart.

"No! How about a snow cone instead?" said a booming voice behind him.

Hiccup jumped five feet high and whipped around mid-air. He screamed. Not literally, of course.

"Woah woah, you okay there? No need to be that jumpy," said the 10-feet tall monster. Okay, maybe just a 7 feet tall hairy guy, but an abominable snowman is what he looked like.

"I'm the prefect who dried you up, remember? A thank you would be nice." The man squeezed in the empty spot beside him, and handed a snow cone to him from a tray that looked tiny in his hands. "It's my job to make the first years feel welcome."

"Thanks, m-may," stammered Hiccup, "may I please ask your name?"

"Of course you can, Hiccup! It's Panteleimyetnovich Krestovozdvizhensky. But you can call me Yeti for short."

"I will, thanks."

"And you see those lads over there? Name's Callum Dingwall and Kevin MacGuffin. They're gonna be dorm-mates with you, so it'll be best if you made friends with him now." He was pointing towards two awkward looking guys diagonal to Hiccup.

"Thanks for the advice, um, Yeti." Hiccup seemed to be doing nothing but thanking him. But boy he made Hiccup nervous.

"I make you nervous, don't I?" he said, reading his mind. "You'll get used to me soon though, I'm as cute as a button. Here, I'll just sit back to where I was and you can talk normally to the boyz, aiight?" Yeti popped out of the tight row of students and walked towards his end of the table, where his prefect counterpart sat.

"No wait, you don't, I didn't..." Hiccup trailed off quietly, without Yeti hearing a word. Hiccup felt horrible. He didn't mean it like that. All his chances of making friends was just tossed out the window. He looked down at his melting snowcone, and even the dripping snow looked sad.

"Hey, if you're not having that, I'll take it," said a nasal and annoying voice. Hiccup looked up. It was Callum Dingwall. Hiccup held out the snow cone, not feeling hungry anymore.

"Thanks." And right then, McGonagall called the students to their attention. _Guess making friends would be an achievement of another day_, he thought sullenly.

* * *

Merida tried not to shift too much in her seat as the old lady droned on and on with her speech. Boy, the McGonagall lady sure reminded Merida of her mother. Strict and by the way they hold themselves— wouldn't be surprised if they were long lost sisters.

Merida let her imagination run wild as she constructed a full length drama about the headmistress running away to Hogwarts during her coronation day to protect her little sis from her magical powers while her younger sister became queen of Scot—

"That's a horrible story," whispered someone.

Merida realized she had been thinking out loud. But nevermind that. Did someone just insult her masterpiece?

"Yer face is horrible," she retorted quietly.

She heard a tiny gasp. "Me? No way. You haven't looked at me properly yet. I am the ladies' man."

Merida looked away from McGonagall to glance at the boy behind him. He was a Latin boy with cat eyes.

"Ew," she said, and fixed her eyes on McGonagall again.

"You're kidding. Look at my adorable face. You have nice eyes though, if you'd stop using them with such malice."

"Stop talkin' to me," whispered Merida. Although he hasn't insulted her, he's just rubbed her the wrong way.

"I have a name you know. Leonardo Boot. You can just call me Leo."

"Sounds like y're some kinda cat."

"It does, doesn't it? I think it suits my feline nature."

"Ew." Merida was reminded of another arrogant moron she met today. Maybe that's why she's ticked off.

"Hey feisty pants, are you really that interested in what dear McGonagall is saying?"

McGonagall was giving her ending words now; Leo put an arm around Merida's shoulder. McGonagall finished her speech; Merida looked up and saw Hiccup looking at them. McGonagall sat down and the grand hall clapped; Merida didn't. She punched Leo in the shoulder.

"Puss fits ya more," Merida said to him, as people everywhere tried to get a look at Leo's condition after a second of stunned silence.

Immediately, a prefect helped Leo to his feet. Another woman whisked Merida out of the grand doors before the teachers could reach her. Merida was being dragged up the stairs to the Griffindor dorms when the woman spoke.

"Why did you get so mad, young lady?" she said. The stranger had cropped platinum bobbed hair. She also looked like she goes to the gym two times a day.

Because he embarrased me in front of Hiccup. "'Cause he was being annoying."

"You wouldn't know because you're a first year but, he flirts with anything that wears a skirt."

"Don't make him any less annoying," mumbled Merida.

The older girl sighed. "I used to be quite the dynamite gal, like you. Anger is aimed at anything pesky, right? And Leo is such a bug. But, violence is only used when it's unavoidable to your safety. And he's not a threat necessarily to you."

_Am I not i trouble?_, Merida thought. She could get through this if she's just preaching about anger management.

"Well here we are." She stood in front of a portrait of a fat lady. Merida knew it was the entrance to the Griffindor dorm from her father's stories. "I know scolding you for fighting won't help until you actually grow out of it. But pretend that I took points to the others alright? But it was a nice punch by the way."

_Wow_, Merida thought. _She's on my side._

"Urhm, what's y're name?" asked Merida.

"Calhoun. Head Girl. Come to me for any assistance." And with that she stepped away with a _swished_.

_Cool!_ Merida thought.

* * *

Rapunzel was stunned by Merida's punch all the way to the her dorm. Had she not met the girl earlier, she would've thought as Merida as a ruffian or a thug, like the ones her mother told her about. But she did meet her and she knew, the upset girl had her reasons.

And plus the boy was okay, with the McGonagall fixing him up with just one spell, with the sniffles as the only after-effect. Rapunzel volunteered to bring the poor boy his food up to the hospital wing so he can finish dinner there. Then she proceeded to the Ravenclaw tower by herself, with the healer's (P. Sherman) instructions. Walking in the big empty hallway gave her a chance to appreciate the beauty of this palace with undivided attention and she noticed every ceiling painting and every elaborate carving.

She thought back at what she learnt about Hogwarts during the speech, but found herself remembering the speaker instead. McGonagall sure reminded Rapunzel of her mother. The strictness and the way they held themselves.

She arrived at the top of the spiral staircase and was greeted by, what she assumed, the door to the common room. But there was no door knob, let alone a keyhole. Instead, there was a big ring knocker, with eagle decorations on it. She reached for the ring—

"I moan—"

The scream from Rapunzel cut the voice off. She looked around for the source of the voice and backed into the staircase when she saw no one. She was already jumping down the stairs two steps at a time when the voice started again. This time, she stopped to listen.

"I moan, I groan, I chase after you. I never seem to rest, Time's up for you. What am I?"

"Wait, was that a question for me?" she said very loudly to whoever's there, to cover up the sound of her heartbeat.

The riddle was repeated again, and this time Rapunzel heard it was an unemotional, intelligential sounding voice. She headed back and stood in front of the door.

"Were you the one talking?" asked Rapunzel to the eagle on the doorknob. After all it's not impossible.

The riddle was repeated again. Rapunzel thought about the riddle seriously. Chasing... never resting... time...

"Death?"

Ringing silence answer her, and the riddle was repeated once again.

"Of course, death doesn't moan and groan..." she reminded herself. Nightmares? Madness? Thinking about this made her hair stand up. Oh!

"Your children?" Rapunzel laughed at the cuteness of the answer.

The door swung open. The airy room before her seemed to promise her a life of... of the life that finally began. It was shaped like her tower, but it's full of the feeling of 'openess' and 'freeness.' It was surrounded by 4' tall, arched windows than can look out to the lake, the pitch, and a bunch of other sights to behold. She took note of a huge statue of a woman between two small staircases, the royal blue carpet, and the ceiling of charmed stars.

"Um do you need help?" said a quiet voice.

Rapunzel jumped. This is a second time an unknown voice had scared her, only difference is this time she could locate the speaker.

"Woah I didn't see you," gasped Rapunzel.

"Well, I'm often invisible to people, I almost consider it a super power." The voice belonged to a girl, with a thin frame with drapy and long black hair that covered half her face. "Are you lost? A first year?"

"Yeah," said Rapunzel sheepishly.

"Same. You can come with me. Right over here."

While they made their way upstairs, Rapunzel learnt her name—Violet Perr—and they soon stopped at a door. Chattering could be heard inside.

Taking a breath, Rapunzel mentally prepared herself to meet her dorm mates and burst into the room exclaiming "HellomynameisRapunzel" fast and nervously.

The two girls inside stared at the sudden new face before one of them recovered.

"My name is Bobbie-Ann Peep, just call me Bo. My family thought it would be funny to name me after a fictional shepherdess just because their last name is Peep," said the dainty girl in pink. She paused to examine the girl rooted in front of the door. "And all that hair? I wanted to ask you about it but then the brawl happened after the speech, so I lost my chance, but... Do you think you'll let me braid it later? Please?"

Rapunzel was overwhelmed by Bo, for she didn't expect them to be so friendly based on he mother's stories. She smiled at her, as some hyper mood is always good.

"Of course you can."

"Aw, Rapunzel, you're so sweet! I've always wanted a sister like you."


	4. Chapter 4- The Daily Reporters

**A/N:**

**Feel free to give any suggestions you wish to see!**

* * *

[1st day of school]

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_Hi Dad,_

_How are you doing? I promised you to write, so here we go! Hogwarts really is a castle like Hagrid described, and school so far was great! Food is amazing, you would love it. I even made a friend or two._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

This morning Hiccup sat at the Hufflepuff table, earlier than anyone else, so his dorm mates couldn't tell that he was a loner yet. He hoped they would think of him as the busy don't-need-you kid instead of the loser who's ignored in the dorms. _I'm so awkward_, thought Hiccup.

But hey, he wasn't lying when he wrote Dad that he made a friend. Yesterday at the dorm, he exchanged a few sentences with MacGuffin, who isn't talkative himself. He reminded Hiccup of Fishlegs, whom he's only talked to a little too.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_I got my time table, and you should really see these weird subjects! There's even benevolent ghosts in this school._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

The day got off horribly, no matter how excited Hiccup may sound in the letter. He had no idea students were supposed to get their time tables today, and because he left breakfast so early, Hiccup missed it when Professor Longbottom gave it out.

So while Hiccup was wandering, lost, around the halls, wondering why it was suddenly empty, he encountered a ghost—apparently this was everyday life in Hogwarts—who brought him to Fat Friar, who brought him to Hagrid, then to Professor Lockwood, the head of Hufflepuff, who finally found a timetable for me and very nicely escorted me to class.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_This was my very first day, and I enjoyed it very much! In fact, I just came back from Defense Against Dark Arts (which I think you'll enjoy), and before that, I had none but the infamous Potions._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Being sent off by his head of house was embarrassing, the whole class watching him walk down the middle isle was embarrassing also, the professor scolding him about being unprepared for supplies was, again, embarrassing. The only upside of Potions was that it was with Jack, but since Hiccup was late, Macintosh was already sitting beside him. He waved, though.

The potions teacher was called Professor Carver, which was a suitable name since she had tiny hand-carved toys that she would try to sell you when she's off task. Hiccup tried not to notice her ugly appearance, being that she was born a half-hag and all—but she liked to extend her neck right up to your face (since she's very short) and you can't help but notice every single splotch and pore on her huge out-of-proportion head. In short, she looked like those evil witches in fairy tales who cook up green pasty stew and have warts on their hooked noses and chins.

But reading about Snape's classes in Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Hiccup couldn't really complain about his Potions teacher.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_I checked the curriculum on Defense Against Dark Arts, by the way. Sorry to say, the dragon unit isn't until seventh year._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Hiccup's DADA teacher, summed up in one word, is cool. He was a former villian, he said himself, though he talks in a heavy east-european accent and it's pretty clear he hates children. But other than that, his class was fun and evil and his numerous tiny yellow elves are immaturely funny, but only chatters in some elvish language.

Dingwall and McGuffin sat together, so he didn't talk to anyone really. But other than that, He had a fun time learning freezing spells with Professor Gru.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_There wasn't any homework on the first day, so I spent my time reading ahead and writing this letter. I know you don't like to read too much, so I've tried to keep this at a minimum. I'm writing in parchment and ink partly because that's what you're used to, but also because Hogwart's technology is about as advanced as our isolated village, like a page out of a storybook._

_Sincerely,_

_ Hiccup._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

* * *

[2nd day of school]

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_Hello everyone,_

_How's work? Yeah, I'm fine and all that, just get me out of here._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Jack was definitely not fine, and he wanted out. He liked Potion and respected the subject due to Tooth, but got loads of homework for Charms yesterday. Who cares about lifting feathers when you can just use the wind? In fact, that's exactly what he did. And he kinda lifted Professor Flitwick by accident, too. I mean, I guess the wind mistook him for a feather because he's so small.

Pausing in his writing, Jack remembered the sight of his tiny teacher, suspended in the air, squealing and squawking about -10 points and warning detention.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_Seriously, I see no point in making me come here. Do you honestly think learning about Eric the Ew and Odd the Okay will help me protect children? Because that's what I learnt all morning. Learning about dumb medieval past when we've been there ourselves._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

"I'm not even exaggerating when I say the class was dung. I mean, the class is taught by a literal ghost," Jack wanted to write, but refrained, knowing North was friends with all the teachers. Jack may know nothing about the Wizarding world, but he had hoped it would be more—magical—than this. Professor Binns didn't even care if girls are sending magical paper airplane notes to each other. One was even sent to Jack, a true-or-false question asking if he liked Celia Mae, whoever that is.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_And guess what, guys. After lunch was even worse. We learnt how to soften things. Even you know it sounds dumb. I looked dumb too, poking my brick with my overgrown wand, muttering 'Spongify'. Magic is so much cooler cast silently, too, like so what if it takes a little practice? Saying everything out loud is just so unnecessary. It's like screaming 'FUNNY' while laughing._

_Doing my Guardian work here is impossible too. The scientists are gonna think it's global warming all over again when I stop for too long. The only snow I made is the tiny snowmen on the head of the boy sitting in front of me during class._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Jack couldn't fly on the night of the first day, because he had extra homework due to the Charms incident. And now today again. Don't ask. Seriously, there is no upside to this 'education.' Jack wanted to leave. Rapunzel and Hiccup should be a reason for him to stay, but that's gone too, since they've grown apart since the first day.

But yeah, other than school, everything else is cool. He made a fair amount of friends in these two days, despite being in isolation in so long. He'd even have to admit he's pretty popular with the giggling-non-stop ladies. Plus, he quite liked discovering the Wizarding world (but he wasn't about to tell the Guardians that).

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_But there's something else. At times, when I'm walking the the hall, students whisper at my silver hair and parentage, and give me these looks. Like I'm gum stuck at the bottom of their shoes. And it doesn't feel much better than being disbelieved. Maybe it's because I stick out, but I get a feeling it's something more._

_And check on Jamie and Sophie for me if you ever get near Burgess, alright?_

_From,_

_Jack_

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

* * *

[3rd day at school]

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_Dear mother,_

_Sorry about sending so many letters, there's just so much to tell each day! And today was absolutely the funnest day I've had since I came to Hogwarts. I had every single class with a friend._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Rapunzel's first class was Defense Against Dark Arts, and she sat beside Jack. At first she was scared of Professor Gru, but Jack showed her he was just a big softie. He sneaked Professor's Gru wallet out of his pants, god-knows-how, and showed Rapunzel a picture of his cute and warm family, all clad in bunny ears from Super Silly FunLand. She smiled at the professor knowingly every time now.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_Mother, I think a boy likes me._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Rapunzel had every class with Jack today. After the whole day's worth of inside jokes, they've certainly grown closer. Walking to the greenhouses beside each other, they stuck out like a sore thumb, a silver head and a golden trail bobbing up and down. For group work, Jack, her, and Hiccup had a good time tickling each other with dittany near the end of class. Professor Longbottom looked like he wanted to join in.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_Anyway, I think I might've gotten a lead on the origin of my hair. My herbology teacher pulled me aside after class and asked me everything about my hair. I told him, of course. His first question was if I knew how my hair came to be, and when I said I didn't know, he frowned, like he was trying to remember an information he forgot. He said he'll look into it though._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Today was probably so fun because they had a special first-years-only lesson. Just thinking of its memory make Rapunzel's heart sing. After all, she loved being in the high places of her tower and had dreamed of flying since her mother told her about broomsticks. At her birthdays, she would just imagine that maybe someday she could just fly out the window among the mysterious annual stars.

The class had all of the first years. Then they grouped you off depending on how the brooms had reacted to your "Up!" Rapunzel's had responded with the first try, and so did Merida's, Jack's, and surprisingly, Hiccup's. They were grouped off with Professor Lightyear, who declared Merida and Jack with unbelievable talent. The other three students Rapunzel didn't know wasn't happy about that.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_The flying class was glorious, mother. I had so much fun and I ended up having a knack for it._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Rapunzel wasn't sure if her friends had a lot of fun though. The class ended with all four being docked points from their respective houses: Jack, for flying unsupervised although it was to avoid Merida's wrath; Merida, for following Jack into the air and clubbing him with his own staff; Rapunzel, for trying to loop them down to safe ground with her hair but instead making them fall; and Hiccup, for attempting to cushion their fall and somehow setting Professor Lightyear on fire instead.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_Astronomy was at midnight with the entire grade, and therefore all of my friends were there, but asleep. My professor, Professor Sinistra, praised me on my knowledge of the stars, for I have drawn all the stars I've seen on the ceiling at home and studied them. But my professor, Professor Sinistra, insisted that there was no such thing as 'a cloud of stars that float upwards' during my birthday, or anytime in the year._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Rapunzel felt bad to not tell her mother about getting in trouble, but not nearly as bad as feeling happy to be away from Mother and her restrictions.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_Anyway, I miss you very much! See you on Saturday!_

_Love you more,_

_Rapunzel_

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

* * *

[4th day of school]

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_Harris, Hubert, and Hamish,_

_I promised you to write and I'm doing it right now. Don't show this to mum. She'll have a fit at my handwriting again._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Or as Merida called it, her own font. She also resolved to not write to her parents until she's officially on the team.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_I told you all it'll be boring without me. I know you said to tell you everything about Hogwarts, but really there's not much to tell. Just stay away from annoying classmates._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Merida made sure to underline 'annoying classmates,' really hoping they took in her advice. Seriously, the nerve of that little muck! She was really impressing Professor Lightyear and he goes and ruin it! It was her shortcut to making the team and now she made it into docked points instead. She also finally learnt Jack's name in the experience and officially added it to her 'strangle to death' list.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_About the school itself, it's a maze. Bring a string so you can find your way. You shouldn't worry about studies when the queen majesty herself is teaching you._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Really, though. Merida found the classes to be simple. History of Magic was repeated a thousand times by Mom as 'life lessons.' Charms was easy from classes of years before. Potions was in her family blood. Herbology was a breeze for she took up the 'ladylike hobby' following Mom's orders. With the exception of Defense Against Dark Arts (which Merida took Delight in Against Dark Mom) and flying (no explanation needed), every class that she was good at was because of her mom's dreadful lessons.

Has she mentioned Transfiguration?

Now just so you're clear, Merida did not have any classes with Jack before Transfiguration. And she didn't get in trouble at all.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_You guys would be complete troublemakers when you come here. There's just so much things you can play with, and so much space to run around._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

Merida tried to not cross McGonagall. Really. McGonagall was pretty nice to her yesterday, after all. While she was taking a patrol through the courtyard, she saw Merida whaking Jack with his own stick. Although the professor did not disagree with the points taken off, she told her she would make a good player for Griffindor. She advised Merida to keep practicing and improving, until next year where one of the beaters would be graduating.

So when she arrived to class, she was set to impress. She settled down beside Rapunzel, who had two Ravenclaw girls on her other side. Jack and Hiccup was also present, a row behind them, on the other side of the aisle. It's not the first class she's had that has all four houses as classmates; Hogwarts has stopped scheduling classes by house because they're encouraging inter-house harmonies.

McGonagall wasted no time starting class. After promptly doing her cat-animagus act, she immediately got the class to take notes on what to expect in class and what to practice and assessment essays etc, for the first half of class. Meanwhile, Rapunzel's Ravenclaw friends gossiped. They squealed over Peter and Leo in Griffindor, they fangirled over Kristoff and Felix in Hufflepuff, they swooned over Eugene and Jack in Slytherin, and left out Ravenclaw due to the firm belief that there are never any good looking guys close to them.

When Merida made a face at them, they turned their attention on her, teasing her on sneaking glances at Jack's way. Rapunzel stepped in like a hero then, but Merida remember feeling guilty. She had been looking that way, except it was at Hiccup. Not because she fancied him, of course. It's because after their second class of pairing up in Charms, Hiccup got her to promise to guide him around the ways of wizarding people, because he is muggleborn and she pureblood, and he might 'learn something the book wouldn't mention.

Today for Transfiguration, they learnt how to turn matches into needles and vice-versa. Punzie's been a good teacher, showing her the motion of the wand and things. Hiccup was the first to get the transformation, and when Merida gave him a thumbs up, she was answered with an embarrassed smile.

A few minutes after that, he nudged her and leaned over to whisper, "Pass to Rapunzel. Jack's," and handed over a note. Obediently, she stopped her glaring at the matchstick and passed it on. Moments later, Punzie passed it back to him through Merida. Then again from Jack. Then back.

Merida normally wouldn't have cared at any distrations of studies, but she decided to use this chance to lash out at Jack's annoying note passing as retaliation for yesterday's flying class, and soon all four were involved in the 'conversation.' She didn't know why she got that mad, though. Probably because she felt protective over Punzie—the only girl she liked in this school—and it was her duty to defend her from that obnoxious mongrel.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_Oh, and stay away from angry-looking teachers._

*•.•*•.•*•.•*

After one, two, three, warnings from McGonagall to keep it down, they were rewarded—all of them—with detention.

Just thinking about it made Merida mad.

Her Friday, her 'free studying period' that was reserved for quidditch is now scheduled for scrubbing out classrooms and washrooms. How can she practice her beater skills in detention? Didn't McGonagall think of that? Even while writing the letter, she dreaded tomorrow, of boredom and of more trouble.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

_I'll write you next month. Ask Dad for help if you have trouble reading this._

_-Big sis_

*•.•*•.•*•.•*


	5. Chapter 5- The Friendship Establishers

Thoughts while heading off to detention:

Jack:

Okay I just gotta finish this letter to Jamie real fast and I'll head on to detention

Aw dang it I just ran out of ink

Hi sorry excuse me can I please borrow some ink real fast

I swear this whole place lives in the 1550s

Gonna get some magical ball point pens some time...

Hiccup:

Oh my god I really gotta pee before seeing McGonagall for detention

Okay I'm almost there seriously these stairs give me a full body workout

I might even be able to lift those viking axes before winter break

Almost th—URG HOLY THE STAIR JUST MOVED AGAIN

GOSH I MIGHT AS WELL GO TO THE GIRLS' IT'S RIGHT THERE ANYWAY!

Merida:

Wouldn't it be awesome to live in Harry Potter's time

Seriously I would be on the Griffindor team with him and be lifelong buddies with Ginny

And plus exams get cancelled every year because of the cool stuff he gets into

Wouldn't that be cool, Sir Cadogan?

Don't call me a lost damsel, I know how to get to detention myself.

Rapunzel:

Oh no I forgot my shoes in the tower again

Hello Mr. Eagle, I'm ready for our riddle of the day!

What do you mean, 'the answer to life'?

Oh hey there Margo, if you can help me with this... I need to head on to detention

Why is this a muggleborn thing? Wouldn't 42 be a math problem?

* * *

Thoughts while receiving detention instructions:

All:

Are you kidding me? Washing the staff room without magic?

* * *

What happened in detention:

"Well, we might as well get started, right?" said Jack. He seemed a little excited; probably because it's the staff room. "Hiccup, get the cleaning supplies. Rapunzel, clear out the room. Merida, get two buckets of water, and so will I."

"Since when is he boss," muttered Merida, only loud enough for herself to hear.

As they got everything in place, Rapunzel whispered excitedly. "I'm so good at this, I can do everything in 15 minutes top."

"Sorry lassie, but dis might be a lil' different," sighed Merida as she added the soap in the buckets. "This ain't everyday grime."

"Are you guys used at cleaning?" asked Hiccup.

Merida said no just as Rapunzel said yes. They giggled.

"Our maids always did't," said Merida.

Jack snorted. "Maids? No way you have maids."

"Oh yas we very well do Overland," she fired back.

Rapunzel interjected. "Actually, we really do know nothing of each other." She was already mopping the floor. "It sounds like you have a big house Merida."

"Err actually, a castle. But it's not too grand or anythin'."

"Oh yeah, DunBroch!" Hiccup clicked. "You're royalty!"

Merida blushed as bright as her hair and soaked her sponge in the water. "How did ya know?"

"I'm from nearby! Berk!"

"Berk? That dragon infested place?"

Rapunzel and Jack exchanged glances. Neither of them had an idea of what they were saying.

Hiccup visibly winced. "Well, my dad's kinda got it under control though."

"Oh did you know?" Jack cut in excitedly. "Hiccup is the son of a chief."

"Ya're kiddin'."

"Nope."

"He's kidding righ'," she asked Hiccup.

"Nope."

"Ya gotta be kidding!"

"Ouch. I think you're finding this a bit too unbelievable," said Hiccup.

"Hey," said Jack loudly, "where's Blondie?"

They looked around. She was nowhere in sight.

"Punzie!"

"Rapun—" Hiccup was cut off by a whoop, and she jumped down in front of him.

"Peek-a-Boo!"

Merida stared incredulously. "Did'ya just jump down from the ceiling?"

"Well not jump. Lowered." Her hair was wrapped around the beams of the ceiling like a rock climber's rope.

"Woah. You would be a sick acrobat." Jack mused.

She looked confused. "Sick? Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. It's a modern saying." Generation Gap, he said in his mind, which is weird considering he's way older.

"Wow Rapunzel, you really are almost done cleaning," Hiccup was saying. "Sorry about just letting you do all the work."

"No it's fine!" Rapunzel smiled. "I was always the one to clean back hone anyway."

"How about your mom?"

"Well, my mother works hard enough on her... independent projects and stuff. I mean, I clean when I'm bored."

"Well you must be really bored," joked Jack.

"Yes, you're exactly right," she replied completely seriously. "I never had friends or electronics or went out so I'm horribly bored all the time."

Rapunzel flinched as it slipped out. She wasn't supposed to tell about her isolation. She hoped they would take it as an exgaggeration because she'll have to tell them why and they'll freak out over her hair—

"Wait. Wait a min'," said Merida.

Rapunzel tensed.

"Then how're ya so good at Quidditch? If you barely get out of the house?"

Rapunzel let out a breath. "By not being scared of high places and being flexible I guess." She continued. "So... Detention?"

"Oh yeah Punzie's right. We should get to work," agreed Hiccup.

So they work. They worked without even complaining a bit. Rapunzel and Jack tacked the walls and furniture for they were more careful. At some point, Jack scooted closer and whispered quietly so the others won't hear.

"I understand having no friends, Blondie. It gets a little lonely at times, doesn't it?" Jack was a little embarrassed at admitting that.

Rapunzel nodded gratefully. "You too?"

"Yup. For so long." Then quieter: "I know there's more to your story. But I won't pry."

Rapunzel didn't deny it. Instead she said, "You know Jack, you were awfully quiet when everyone was telling about themselves."

After a pause, he spoke mechanically. "I was adopted by a man named North in Bury, England at the age of 2. We lived in his office, where he administered delivering letters."

Jack had not made this story up on the spot, of course. Even Bury was a real place; he has been there. They had decided on pretending North as his 'legal guardian' just in case he had to step out and intimidate somebody.

He didn't want to lie to her, but it doesn't look like she believed him anyways. Before she could voice that, he used his wind and carefully tipped over the bucket beside Hiccup for a diversion. Jack thanked the Man in the Moon that his powers weren't confined to his staff.

"Aw, cm'on!" cried Merida. "That's the third buck't!"

Jack felt bad for making Merida doing extra work, but only a little. Being around these 11 year olds have made his entertainment sources childish also. Rapunzel rushed off to help them.

"It's okay... It wasn't your fault," Merida told Hiccup. "I'll get another bucket. Lassie, can you just finish scrubbing my area really quick? Then we can finish up detention by just washing the remaining dirt away."

Merida went to the closest janitor closet with her empty bucket. She turned the rough tap and stood there, the bucket under the water, hands on her hip. The room was surprisingly clean, but Merida knew it was because of Mo. His name is actually initials like M-O but nobody knows what it stands for, and no one has asked successfully since he barely talks at all except for muttering "foreign contaminant" while wiping away any dust on you.

Still thinking up possibilities M.O. might stand for, she walked back into the office they're supposed to be cleaning—and slipped.

She let out a stream of curses that somewhat made her feel better about landing on her butt with a bucket over her head. Looking closer on the ground, she realised the water spilled earlier was ice, and Jack was currently teach Rapunzel and Hiccup how to stand up properly on ice.

It was Jack. Merida knew he did it. How, without a wand, she did not know, but a sponge was already sailing out of her hand and landing on Jack's shoulder.

Jack yelled in disgust returned the sponge in her face. Pretty soon Jack accidentally hit Rapunzel with another sponge, and then Rapunzel joined the water fight, but with more laughter than rage. Then Merida tackled Jack. They were evenly matched, two 11 year old kids rolling on the ground, not doing much damage than shoving each other. Rapunzel was trying to separate them but not doing much except tangling them in her hair and slipping around the ice. All three was trapped inside the golden locks until a rush of heavy water drenched them from head to toe.

It was Hiccup, returning hurriedly from filling up a bucket and dumping the water on them to stop the shuffle. It worked. They gasped in surprise and carefully untangled themselves from each other.

Hiccup sighed. His quick thinking was something he prided himself in, but it didn't help the fact that mess is everywhere—dirty water on walls, soap in their hair, slippery iced floor underneath his feet coated with snow that formed when he was gone. Wait, snow? Must be some form white dust that was kicked up.

"Alright. Everyone start cleaning." It was the closest sentence that sounded like an order Hiccup said his entire life. For the record, they listened and immediately went back to their spots. 15 minutes later, everything was clean and put back to their original places. They were done. He found he did better than he thought he would, being that Vikings weren't very hygienic. He and his friends—he supposed he could call them that now—started walking back to McGonagall's personal office.

* * *

What happened after detention:

Shockingly, they finished early against the odds. Or maybe it was more Rapunzel finished early. Either way, they had time before dinner. Did Hiccup go study? No he didn't. He felt an urge to stay with his friends instead, whom he ended up feeling pretty close with.

Instead he talked them into visiting his furry friend, Hagrid, for a cuppa. After that, Jack convinced everyone into jumping into the Great Lake, since they were soaking wet anyway. Except when Jack jumped in the lake froze over. At least they got out before the 'accidental magic' happened and got skating lessons in fall. After that Merida dragged everyone to play Quidditch with her, girls vs boys. Girls won of course, due to Merida's competitiveness, but she told everyone they played well at the end. After dinner in the great hall, it was Rapunzel who made them all go to the library to make up for the free studying hours.

But at the end of the day they spent together, what they gained was not skating skills, Quidditch skills, knowledge from studying, a new friend called Hagrid, or even mopping, scrubbing, washing skills.

It was a loving friendship, forged against all differences that would last a lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6- The Halloween Pranksters

"You know what? I've actually kind of noticed it at the beginning but I just passed it off as jealousy," Jack sighed.

"Yeah, well we won't blame you. I just wish we noticed it sooner," Rapunzel said remorsefully.

It was the morning of Halloween, and they've just met up at their usual place of breakfast; the floor outside the kitchen. None of them got much sleep, due to the events of yesterday night.

"We'll pound th'm ta pieces!" exclaimed Merida. Everyone knew she wouldn't actually do it of course; they've learnt the difference between hotheaded and violent.

"You know, it'll be cool to get them back, especially since it's Hallowe'en. We can dress up as ghosts today and they'll probably believe it. And plus we won't get in trouble since we're only dressing up for Halloween," mused Hiccup.

Rapunzel gasped. "Oh my Merlin, you're so smart Hiccup! You should be in Ravenclaw," she said for the upteenth time.

"Wait, Hiccup's right. Let's do it on Hallowe'en when everything's scarier. But I was thinking of something bigger, something they deserve."

Yesterday during dinner at the Great Hall, they received an invitation from a Griffindor they didn't know, for a midnight duel. Needless to say, Jack promised he would go, right then and there.

Being the caring little fighter she is, Rapunzel went with him.

Being the only sensible little strategist he is, Hiccup also went with him.

Being the little rascal who did not want to miss any action, Merida went with him without question.

"Plus we got the whole day ta plan it! It's our free studying Friday, 'Nless some people are goin' to the library." Merida sent a glare to Hiccup and Rapunzel, who shook his head while the latter fidgeted guiltily.

"You know," began Rapunzel. "No no, I'm not saying I'm going to the library," defending herself against Merida's glare on her again. "It's just that we shouldn't be too harsh on those people, since not a lot of harm was done."

"That's not the problem though, it's generalizing that all Slytherins are comically evil and bullies," said Jack. "So now they're bullying the Slytherins, just because they have a bad history. I've seen it too many times, Punzie—I'm too progressive, I can't let it slide. Yesterday was just the last straw."

"Ah, so we be noble Griffindors, are we?" smirked Merida. Jack answered with a roll of his eyes. The group was quiet again until Hiccup spoke.

"Actually, I found out why they're picked you out of the entire Slytherin house," interjected Hiccup. The group snapped to him and gave him their undivided attention. "So I read about this mega villain named Lucius Malfoy during the summer, and like, he's in Slytherin too. So I double checked this morning at the library and apparently the whole family has a similar hair colour to yours."

Jack gave a laugh of disbelief. "Wait, so they hate me 'cause we have the same fabulicious hair?"

"And mostly because you're in Slytherin, I guess, since they couldn't get the whole house in trouble, so they picked you."

Yesterday night, the four of them sneaked out of their dorms and met in front of the kitchen, the only place equally close to all the dorms. They walked as quiet as a mandrake. Meaning not quiet at all, but at least they met no disturbances. When they got to the promised land, they stepped in to a carefully wired trap—("Definitely a Ravenclaw's work," said Merida) rigged to cut the string that held a bucket of dead slimy fish—("Did they get that out the lake?" wondered Hiccup) and thus drenched the four below, from head to their cute footsie pajamas—("How will I get that out my hair," wailed Rapunzel).

Right after the unfortunate unfortunate event, M-O came running through the door, wheezing. He had just been tipped off by some Griffindors that there was students out of bed, and rushed off to find the trap. Rapunzel tried to reassure the poor janitor that she'll clean it up, but instead said he had only come to warn them and let them go without trouble. Merida claimed all the credit for getting them out afterwards, needless to say, since she was the friendliest with Mo.

"Oh that just gave me an idea." The four students jumped back to attention. "We'll dye all the whole school's hairs to the Malfoy colour then. Permanently. To tell them hair colours don't mean anything," Jack said energetically.

"That's a typical Slytherin move though!" countered Hiccup.

"It's not even that bad. Just think of it as an extensive Hogwarts uniform or something." Jack reconsidered. "Okay, how about semi-permanent, like the kind that washes out in like a week."

Rapunzel frowned. "We'll need a distraction then, for something this big of a scale."

"And we'll get one."

"Oh I have an idea!" said Hiccup excitedly. "So far it's just about the hair colour right? I know this marketing spell that might help the Slytherin stereotype problem for a few months even. And it's super easy."

"What is it?" asked Rapunzel urgently.

Hiccup told them, quietly, due of his paranoia of other students overhearing.

"Okay, but how'll we know who's da lil' monsters who did it?"

"We'll ask Mo, and the ghosts," said Jack firmly.

"Where do we get the—"

"Hair dye? I know a guy," said Jack.

* * *

5:25. Eugene Fitzherberg returns and gives Jack white hair dye enough for the entire student body.

5:30. Hiccup finishes filling up the machines with dye and final checkovers, plus setting up the timers.

5:50.

Jack finished up with his pumpkin pasties, grabbed two more live bat cookies and got up from his seat.

"Gonna run to the washroom real quick," said Jack to the people he was sitting with: Colette and Eugene. He then headed off to step 1 of the plan, but not before a wink at Eugene. HIs friendly ally didn't know the whole plan of course, but he got the gist of it.

He strode casually out of the grand doors. But not too much casual of course, like whistling or something, or that would be too obvious. As he walked forward to his location, he got more and more excited about this. Finally living up to the guardian name!

He arrived to step one a minute later. Everything was perfectly timed so all four of them could ready themselves and know what's going on. He hid his costume near the girl's washroom on the first floor, because it was the nearest washroom that Merida would've went to during Hallowe'en feast. He stepped on the stilts and put on the troll costume over his school robes, and found himself about twice the height he was before, and a lot heavier.

This costume was made with stilts to achieve a small troll's height, padded suit to look large and strong and a rubber mask. Jack's eyes peeked out under the eyeholes as he put on the mask also. It's around 5:57 now, and at 6:00, Merida would perform step 2 so he would have to look casual when they found him. He started to do his Astronomy, partly for that very reason and partly because he was actually behind on his homework.

6:05.

Jack was marking Jupiter's relative position to the Sun last Tuesday when a dozen teachers came rushing down the hallway and walked straight through the girl's washroom door. He found their ignorant panic pretty amusing and gave it a few moments before he walked out from the wall he changed behind.

Professor Lockwood was lingering just outside the washroom, unsure whether to enter a sacred females-only space. Jack said with a muffled sound, "Hey Professor Lockwood!" and the poor guy screamed.

"Hey wait no! It's me!" Jack said as Lockwood fumbled with his wand and other adults came pouring out of the washroom, wands at the ready.

"Jack?" said Professor Lockwood. Being the amazing Head-of-Hufflepuff genius he is, he was still having a hard time understanding the voice came from the troll.

"Yup! Happy Halloween!"

The professor smoothed down his messy dark hair that stood up as always, and put his wand back into his white robe, sometimes called a lab coat. He seemed unsure of this friendly voice behind the ugly mask.

McGonagall came to the rescue as always. "Overland! What–do—you—think—you're—doing?"

"I—"

"Stop talking back!"

"You asked—"

"It wasn't a question! What do you think you're doing? Take the costume off!"

"I don't understand, Professor McGonagall," said Jack as he pulled of the mask to reveal an innocent and apparently confused face. "What's wrong?" He buttoned down the costume and stepped off the stilts.

"Dunbroch came back from the washroom screaming about a troll. And then she fainted! That poor girl..." answered Professor Longbottom.

"Well, she probably just saw me in this costume then," said Jack reasonably.

"She very well did!" said McGonagall. "Why did you scare her?"

"But I wasn't trying to, Professor. I'm just dressing up for Halloween! Having a little fun, you know?" Out of the corner of Jack's eyes, he saw a flash of gold fly by above. It must be Rapunzel, preparing for step four, swinging from beam to beam like Tarzan.

"But why're you out here?" said Lockwood, who had recovered from his shock and gained his mad scientist-like air again.

"I just wanted some peace and quiet to do my homework," pouted Jack, holding up his Astronomy homework and looking down guiltily.

Professor Flickwick seemed to sympathize with him on that. He waddled forward and his eye level matched perfectly with Jack's down cast eyes.

"Son, for the first time, I can understand what's going on in your mind," soothed Flickwick. "I can't bear to watch you get in trouble again in the course of a week, so how about we let it go?" He asked at the professors behind him.

"I'd say we let him go. Dressing up during Halloween isn't a crime," said Professor Gru for the first time. His hands haven't moved an inch from behind his back.

"Thank you, Professor." Jack managed an apologetic smile. He always knew he liked his Head of the House the best.

"I will escort you back to your dorms, Overland," said Gru. "Pack up your costume." Jack scooped up his huge costume and mask, while the professor took the stilts. Jack silently kissed his props as he trailed behind the intimidating man. Jack came across the costume in Russia while he was out doing his guardian jobs. He had no Russian Ruble on him at that time, so he just took it and wrote a thank you note in the best Russian he could manage.

6:15. Gru was a man of few words, so when the screaming came, it was heard immediately through the silence. Hiccup must've activated step 3. Gru thrust the stilts to Jack's already-full hands and took off running towards the staircase. Before he was a few steps up, more screaming came from the dungeons and so Gru went back that way instead. A few moments later more screaming came from near the kitchens. Gru hesitated again. Trying not to snicker, Jack used this chance to slip away unnoticed. He made way to the broom closet Hiccup would be in.

Hiccup and Merida was hidden behind his large machines when Jack dumped his costume on a nearby box closed the door behind him.

"Everything a'right?" said Merida.

"A breeze."

"You know, these magical dye worked better than I thought it would," said Hiccup cheerfully.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah it doesn't just splash down on them. It forms flying gloobs that perfectly targets the hair only."

"Well it is 'No mess No wet'," Jack quoted, remembered the slogan on the bottle. He looked in the buckets that held the dye. "So you finished all of it, huh? Machines worked perfectly didn't it?"

Hiccup and Merida both laughed. "Yeah," he said. Hiccup had started feeling really nervous before the prank, counting all the ways it could go wrong, even though he started creating Intricate machines at a young age. "And yes I finished everything. I had to dye all the Slytherins' hair too, since the whole thing is to promote equality."

"So Step 3's good? We wait for da lassie now?" asked Merida.

"Yeah, last step!" exclaimed Hiccup. "Though Punzie may take some time; I kind of feel bad for her. She needs to get to both of the dorm towers and do the spells in less than 20 minutes. but she's got her hair as a speed advantage."

"Yeah I feel bad about letting her do the hardest part too," said Jack, "but man, if it all goes well we can tell whole thing to our grandkids! It's like the beginning of our pranking careers!"

"Um, not sure about making pranking a career but I got to admit this is pretty fun," said Hiccup.

Jack felt oddly fulfilled. "Fun is my middle name."

"Yeah well Horrendous is mine," panned Hiccup. And at the very moment he said that, the door burst open, and Rapunzel came in.

6:35. Immediately after she closed the door, she burst into breathless laughter, from holding her breath in the quiet hallway for so long. "Safe," she heaved between smiling gasps of breath, holding up an okay sign between her index and her thumb.

"What happened?"

"Why're ya laughing like that?"

"Tell us!"

"The spell worked beautifully!" she squealed. "It really is something, I had to stay and watch a little stuck to the ceiling. Like it turned them into total social justice fighters, they were going from person to person like 'Do you have a moment to talk about the grave Slytherin stereotype problem?' and they totally believed in the issue too, seriously, I bet they're gonna start giving assemblies before next week."

Rapunzel's eyes were bright and her face was flushed from the excitement, and Jack thought she looked really cute. "Well it's their fault to have such weird names," he said. Everyone laughed, because they knew what he was talking about. Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, and Jubleena Bing-Bing from Griffindor, plus Candlehead from Ravenclaw. No one knows if that's their real name, nickname, stage name or what, but everyone calls them that.

"It makes me wonder why magical commercial businesses don't use the spell more often, when it obviously works so well," said Rapunzel.

"Well they do use it a lot actually, like ya know the salesmen that goes from door to door? Some of those folks are under the spell. And some Jehovah witnesses too," explained Merida.

"Wow, really?" said Jack. "I actually never knew that. Wow."

"I know right? I can't wait to see how our hard work turns out tomorrow," said Rapunzel.

"Yes, but even though we'd like to take credit for it," said Hiccup, "we can't, 'cause then we'll get in trouble. So keep your head down okay? Keep the attention away."

"Okay..."

"Yeah we know."

"Awww Hiccup..."

Hiccup laughed in return at everyone's groans while Jack looked at the time. "Let's go back to our dorms. We need to get a good night's sleep because there's a show to watch tomorrow!" Everyone cheered along with him.

* * *

As Jack walked up to breakfast the next morning, he would hear snippets of conversation that praised last night as the "Best Hallowe'en ever had" and "first fun night in a while", and Jack would glow with pride, being the guardian of fun and all.

He arrives to the doors of the great hall when he was met by four people, or more specifically, four people with weird edible-sounding names. They were giving out BOAs (Bullying Organization Awareness for Snakes) clip-on buttons from a basket to put on school robes. It was to "raise social awareness" and "show support for the next social hurdle".

Jack took one of each, and walked in the great hall, admiring the sea of gleaming platinum heads. He sat down at his table, and looked around at the other tables for his fellow pranksters. They weren't there.

Turns out they've forgotten something important.

They forgot to dye their own hair! Isn't that hilariously dumb?

After coming out from the headmistress' office, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida told Jack the story: They stood out like a sore thumb that morning due to their still-colourful hair, and Professor McGonagall immediately deducted that the only reason they weren't touched by the flying orbs of silver dye was because they orchestrated the whole chaotic night.

And Jack, not wanting to miss a detention with all of them together, also turned himself in after hearing the news.

All four of them got taken away 50 points from their house. But being that all four houses were deducted the same amount, it didn't really make a difference anyway. Most students decided that platinum hair didn't really suit their style, so almost the entire school was mad, yet impressed, for a few days, until the dye washed out.

Now although the dye died out, the spell on Taffyta, Rancis, Jubleena, and Candlehead didn't, so the teachers didn't have to worry about Slytherin bullying problem at all. McGonagall thanked them by adding 50 points each.

Jack felt quite happy about Hogwarts at the end. He had actually made some fun memories, and more importantly, Slytherin was now in the lead due to Taffyta, Rancis, and Jubleena's 150 points.


	7. Chapter 7- The Quidditch Players

**A/N: This isn't a multi-crossover! The only crossover here is the Big Four's worlds. I'm just 'borrowing' characters from other universes.**

* * *

Merida's never felt so happy in her life. As the team came out to the grounds, the crowd cheered, and she cheered along with them, making some students at the front row titter. As her broom lifted into the air, she was filled with a euphoria that nothing could compare to. As the whistle sounded, her entire body, mind and soul was in the pitch and no where else, just like how quidditch always concentrated her like nothing else have.

* * *

"Hey, Merida. I think you should give a go at talking to Professor Lightyear again," said Jack as he was taking notes beside her one day at Transfiguration.

"Why?"

"You remember my friend Eugene? He got into a fight with your player, Leo, so both of them have to serve detention during the upcoming match."

Merida gasped in delight (but quietly, because she was in class). Then she sobered. "But Leo plays beater," she said, familiar with every quidditch player in Hogwarts.

"So?"

"I don't know how to play beater. I'mma chaser."

"You can play any position you want," Jack insisted. "Right Hiccup?"

Merida explained to Hiccup before he had the chance to reply. "I'm fine wit' seeker, chaser, or even keeper, but beater takes skills like hittin', aim and upper body strength."

Hiccup grinned. He was involved in this conversation now. "Of course you're fine with hitting. Remember the time you wouldn't stop hitting Jack with his own staff when both of you were up in the air?"

Rapunzel, who was listening in, interjected from behind Jack's shoulder. "Remember the time you kept hexing Leo Boot from a broomstick? You didn't miss a single one. That's aim."

"Yeah come on. Quidditch is practically your religion and now you back out?" taunted Jack. Merida started to protest, but sealed her mouth when she saw McGonagall look around at them from the blackboard.

Jack's suggestion followed her through the class like a mantra, so she listened to him for the first time in her life. During dinner, instead of talking to the Quidditch coach, Merida went to talk to prefect Calhoun, who was on the team.

Calhoun appeared hesitant. "Listen kiddo, I like you, but I gotta make the best choices for the entire team. I was hoping for look for someone older, with more years of experience. A first year just doesn't cut it."

"Harry Potter was firs' year when he 'came seeker."

"Well Harry Potter's bloody Harry Potter. He's an exception to everything."

"'Nd I be just da substitute player. I'll go off next game," Merida insisted.

"Of course you will," Calhoun said soothingly. "But it's your age that's a problem. You don't even have your own broom yet; how do you practice?"

"Well if I joined da team, the school'd give me a broom demselves."

Calhoun sighed. "You're talking about Harry Potter again."

Merida glared. "You're not even givin' me a chance!"

"There's no chance to risk, Merida. Every game is a big deal."

Merida knew that Calhoun made sense, but she still told her she sucked before going back to her seat. She signaled to her friends that it was a fail. Each of her friends looked genuinely sympathetic for her, and it was then that Merida decided to keep trying and not to let her friends and dreams down.

The next morning, after asking Rapunzel where Professor Lightyear would be at this time, Merida set off immediately.

"Merlin's broom," Professor Lightyear said as he opened the door to his office. "What brings you here? Don't you have something better to do? Get some sun, child! A healthy body is key to great sportsma—"

"This's exactly where I wanna be, thank you," Merida interrupted—and flinched, knowing that sounded rude.

"Well, come in! I was just trying to fix some of the worse broomsticks." The quidditch instructor waved her in, where they promptly sat on two crates of quaffles as chairs. He picked up the splintered brooms and started tweezing it again. "These broomsticks've been always flying slightly towards the left, but if I fix it then it'd be flying to the right." Merida stared at him working. She didn't think someone actually cares about the school broomsticks, much less fixes them. The professor looked up at Merida watching him awkwardly. "Here, you think you could polish those bludgers behind you real quick?"

Merida looked behind her. There was two bludgers, bolted to the ground, and a scrub and shoe polish beside them. If she wanted the spot, she's gonna have to get on his good side. So she picked them up. "Are these fer da coming match?"

"Yup." He scratched his purple hair. Students may think it's a little mad to dye their hair purple but he made it up with his perfect hero's build and dramatic obsession with justice and fair games.

"But sir, I heard about da vacancy in the beater position. Do ya really need both bludgers if dere will be a beater short? Or are ya gonna get a substitute?"

"Of course I'll get a substitute, child! Since when has quidditch done it any other way?"

"Then I'd like to be the one to fill it." Merida paused in her polishing and held a breath.

"Sorry, first years aren't allowed," he said without hesitation. "Does your parents even allow you to?"

"Not really. Pleasedon'ttellthem."

"Well, I won't, but I'm not in charge of deciding who's on the teams anyway. You gotta speak to your head of house or your captain." He blew off some dust off the stick, and looked up at Merida. "Sorry, child. I know this is important to you but the real world don't work like that."

"It's alright," heaved Merida, getting up to the door. "I'm going to try with my head of house then. Don't worry—I won't get my hopes up."

"Okay, see you around child."

She walked out the door and found her three friends leaning on the walls, waiting for her on their own accord. She shook her head and looked down. Rapunzel wrapped her arms round her, and Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder. She almost felt like crying, but not because she was denied the opportunity, but because her friends are so nice to her. They set off as Merida described what happened.

Merida's next stop was Griffindor's main office. She knocked. "Professor Longbottom?" she called.

The door opened. He was still in his pajamas and bunny slippers. "Errr... Sorry to bother ya on your day off, sir."

"Oh no it's alright," he stepped back. "Come in!" Merida walked in and waved her friends goodbye.

He sat down behind the messy desk. Professor Longbottom always reminded her of Hiccup: timid, but clearly something more.

Merida jumped right in. She didn't even sit down yet. "I wanna be da substitute beater."

It was a long time before he spoke. "I'm sorry."

Merida slumped into her seat.

"But it's not because I think all first years don't fly well, or you might have an accident."

"Then why?"

"You remember a long time ago, when McGonagall put Mr. Potter on the team as the youngest player of the century?" he said quietly. "And after that, first years has been coming to their head of the house, asking the same thing. When they were denied, they said it's favoritism. Because of that, the first year rule has become an official rule, to make sure everyone feels fair."

"Yeah, I mean I knew th't already, I'm just sayin to be da substitute though," Merida justified.

"Yes, I'm not denying you the position either," he continued quietly. "I'm saying, as a teacher, I can't let you play, but the team captain can let you on the team himself and no first years can question his decision."

"I asked her already," Merida deadpanned. "She said no."

"She? The Griffindor captain is Strip Weathers, not a female," the professor said, although he looked a little unsure of himself.

"S'not T.J Calhoun?"

"Nope."

"I thought she was, das why I visited all these other people when she said no!" Merida cried.

Professor Longbottom chuckled. "Well that's solves it doesn't it? I believe you can find the quidditch captain on the pitch right now, practicing with the team. But don't go visiting a bunch of people if he says no too."

Merida laughed gleefully. "I won't. Thanks sir!" She waved at the gentil professor clad in sleepwear before she stepped out.

After she closed the door behind her, she quickly told her friends who she needed to visit. They raced each other to the quidditch pitch happily, like the 11 year olds they are, tackling each other along the way.

The four of them stepped into the pitch slowly, still a bit out of breath. Merida stepped boldly to the centre where they were practicing while her friends went to sit on the stands. The team looked slightly busy, so she waited until one of them spotted her, and that was Calhoun. Merida still felt angry so she crossed her arms as the prefect landed.

"You don't give up, huh kiddo," said Calhoun almost amusingly. "Well I did feel bad about yesterday, and since you're here anyway, why don't you showcase some of your skills and we'll decide?"

Merida stuck out her tongue. She wasn't even captain, and she was talking like she controlled everything. Merida knew she was being childish, but she knew she'll forgive Calhoun through time.

"Well I'll just tell you about the team while you sulk," continued Calhoun. "I play chaser. The captain too, but he'll be graduating next year, so I'm practically captain." Merida rolled her eyes, but Calhoun didn't see. "The keeper's called Penny Forrester, she's in 5th year. So is the seeker, Peter Pan. The beater is called Robin Hood, in 4th." She paused so Merida could associate these names with the people in front of them. "And look. Here comes the captain."

He walked over to them with confidence. "Hello. Who's this?" he asked Calhoun with a little German accent.

"She wants to—"

"I want to fill in the beater position," Merida cut in, as if to say she can talk for herself.

"Well why not. Welcome to the team," he said, while slapping her on the back. "My name is Strip Weathers, you can call me Weathers or The King."

It took a moment for Merida to register. "Wait really?" said Merida dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I'm called The King because I've won the house cup 4 years in a—"

"No, I mean, I'm on the team? Just like that?'" interrupted Merida. He said it so fast and easily it might've been her imagination.

"I don't see why not. We can kick you off anytime anyway. So why don't you fly for us?" He handed her his broom. It was slick, polished, and coated with metal.

"Woah, is this the EagleJet s543?" Merida said incredulously. She stood stock still, suddenly forgetting what to do with a broom.

"Yup. I'm going pro next year so my team gave me this."

Calhoun started to object. "No way. That is way too dangerous for her, Weathers! Third years can't even control it properly, she's gonna fall!"

"She wants to fly on it," shrugged The King, waving a hand at Merida who was already mounting the broom.

"That's because she's mad at me," Calhoun said, exasperated. "She's trying to prove me wrong."

"And she might just do that. It looks like she knows what she's doing," joined in Penny, who flew down to watch.

As the team looked on, Merida kicked off from the ground and floated hesitantly into the air. Then abruptly, she circled around team, so close to the ground that the grass danced from the wind. She let out a whoop and flew around the posts, then zoomed by her friends in the stands and waved. Merida felt absolutely amazing, all the sensation she missed horribly since leaving Angus: the whipping wind in her face, weightlessness that made her feel awake, and the excitement that came when flying on such a fast broom. She suddenly felt a pang of missing for Angus, who was not only her broom but also her companion.

Merida didn't want the captain to wait too long, so she flew back down and jumped off the broom. "So...?"

"That was pretty good!" said a guy who Merida recognized as the other beater, Robin. "But let's try this now, okay?" He gave Merida his bat by the handle, then flew off to get another one from the pile of supplies.

She mounted her broom again, meeting Robin in the air with another bat and a quaffle.

"Ready?"

"Mhm," replied Merida, trying to sound casual.

He threw the quaffle in the air and batted it at her. It was an easy shot: slightly to the right, perfect spot to swing for right-handed people. Merida swung her bat as hard as she could—and hit it—but slightly off to the bottom of the quaffle so it spun out lazily and dropped to the ground. Merida dove and retrieved it in mid-air—which was a pretty good display of chaser reflexes, but it's not going to help her here.

Robin simply said, "Again," and Merida tossed it back to him. And they did, for the entire Quidditch practice. Some times she would return it so perfectly, she'd get happy and lose her focus and miss a few in a row after that. She has no sense of time and surrounding of everything other than the bat and the quaffle, she was not aware of her friends chatting, waiting for her, or the team around them carrying their own business after getting tired of watching them. When doing quidditch, Merida gives it her 120% concentration.

After The King called the practice to an end, Merida only just realized that she hogged his EagleComet the whole time. Merida quickly ran up to him and gave it back, hurriedly apologizing.

"S'alright! It's no problem," he said, in the carefree way he always talks in. "We have to do something about your broom, though. I'll check with Lighyear and see if he successfully fixed any brooms."

"Thanks!" She set off to run to meet her friends, but after a few steps, she doubled back to the captain.

"Actually, I have a broom of my own back home. Can I ride that instead?"

"Uhhh, sure? I'd expect it to okay," said Weathers.

"Don't listen to him," whispered Robin, who popped up beside Merida. "Still check with the headmistress if it's fine. He's the most irresponsible captain Griffindor's ever seen; he got chosen purely because of skill."

Merida laughed. "I believe you." Then there was a pause, because she suddenly felt guilty about being so bad at batting now that she's on the ground. "And sorry for taking up all your practice time just to coach me."

"No, it was no problem! I think I improved on my accuracy, batting so many balls to you," he assured her. "Plus you wouldn't be needing me to coach you soon, you just needed some brushing up. We have a week before the game right? That's plenty of time."

Merida grinned at him. "So I'm on the team, right?" That question's directed at both of them.

Weather spoke up. "The substitute one, yes. I'd expect Leo to not show up for a lot of games so you can hope you'll be playing a couple games. Plus I'll be graduating next year and maybe you can play chaser for me."

"Awesome." Merida was positively shaking in excitement, just peeing herself thinking of being on the team. "Thank you." Merida turned to go to her friends, who also got up and was now waiting at the foot of the entrance.

"Wait!" yelled a voice. Merida turned back to them once again, and saw Calhoun running towards her from the changing room. "Here. This will be your quidditch uniform," she said, stuffing something red and gold into her hands. "Are we good now?"

Merida thought for a moment. "No way," she said playfully, with a smile. Then she left for her friends, sprinting excitedly to tell them what happened in detail.

She did her best every practice after that, then after that one too, each with more and more confidence in her skills than the last.

* * *

Even weeks after the game, she could recall every single move and swoosh that happened during it. It's a trait that she considered made her a good player, that she could analyze both her opponents' and her team's qualities and weaknesses whenever she wanted with her picture perfect memory.

When the quaffle was thrown, for example, she remembered how The King had snatched it first. Of course it would be. He's not going pro next year for no reason.

She also remembered her first bat. She sent a bludger towards Robin so he could knock the quaffle out of a Slytherin Chaser's arm. It didn't hit, but it put him off balance that he missed his target when he threw. Not like Penny wouldn't have saved it anyway. The few bats after that followed a similar pattern, passing between the two beaters, total teamwork.

But her first 'star bat' of the game was when Peter finally spotted the snitch. She noticed that Hick, the closest Slytherin player, was flying towards him, undoubtedly trying to tackle him off his broom. Then, as if commanded by Merida's mind, a bludger flew towards her, and just like that, she sent it Hick's way and it connected with his soft tummy, knocking him backwards. Peter caught the snitch seconds later, ending the game with 40-210.

And the game ended, and Merida started waking from her absolute concentration of the game and being aware of her surrounding, like coming out of water. The commenter was praising Peter's excellent catch and Merida's defense. Merida smiled, and looked at her friends for the first time since the match started. They cheered back right at her, Hiccup beaming with pride, Rapunzel jumping up and down, and Jack going just a little nuts.

As she lowered herself back to the ground, Robin ran up to her and clapped her at the back.

"Nice beater skills."

"You too," replied Merida, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks for coaching me."

"You're welcome. You've got passion, Merida."

Then the team raised Peter up on their shoulders and carried him into the changing room, in their cloud of elation. As Merida changed into her school robes, she told herself to definitely invite her three friends to the party in the common room later.


	8. Chapter 8- The Christmas Celebrators

**CHAPTER 8**

[4 days before Christmas]

"But h've you made good friends, Merida? Students worth learning from?"

"Yes 'course Mom, that was the first thing you asked, remember?"

Queen Elinor thinned her lips. "But you aren't telling me a lot of details about school, Merida, how do I know what's going on in yar life?"

"Mom, my friends aren't bad influences, a'ight? I'm doing just fine. We hang out in the _library_ sometimes."

"Are ya guys close?" interjected King Fergus.

"Well o'course we're close. The four o' us are basically best friends," answer Merida.

"Merida, why don't you invite them over for dinner?" brought up Elinor. "I'd like to meet yar friends."

The triplets, barely toddlers, went wild at the mention of guests in this empty castle. Merida appeared hesitant. "That would be a good idea, I think." As long as they don't mention anything bad I've done these past months, she thought.

"I've no idea where to find dem, though." Merida doubted Rapunzel could be allowed to come, due to her mother's protective nature. As for Jack, all she knows about his family is that he's adopted. As for Hiccup, that's pretty easy.

"Wait no, ya might already know one of my friends a'ready," said Merida. "He's the son of Stoick the Vast, from Berk."

"Ahh, our neighbors up north! Always had a soft spot fer Vikings," exclaimed Fergus, while Elinor went, "Berk?! Are yar friends violent?"

"Of course not! He's the sweetest guy ya'll know!"

"Fergus, contact Stoick," said Elinor in her commander voice. "Merida, find yar other friends. We will have them over for dinner."

The king started to protest. "I haven't talked ta Stoick in years, Elinor!"

"All the more reason to. End of discussion." She had a finality in her voice that reserved no room for objections. Not like Merida objected to seeing her friends on Christmas.

"Can I be excused then, Mom? I'm done," said Merida, pushing her chair back.

"Of course not. The proper etiquette would be ta wait for the m—"

"I know, but I needa owl my friends!"

"Your dad will only take 5 minutes, young lady."

Merida groaned, and the triplets giggled.

* * *

[The day before Christmas]

"Son, I want you to impress them. A good first impression can lead to a partnership."

"Mhm."

"Don't be wimpy, alright? Try to leave a formidable impression."

"Okay."

"Like just don't act like... Hiccup-y, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not trying to insult you, just try to act differently than you usually do."

"I get it Dad."

Hiccup isn't mad at his dad; he's just too excited to reply properly. He's been distracted for all of the boat and carriage trip, too thrilled to finally set foot in non-Viking areas and too exhilarated to meet Merida's royal family. Imagine a castle! Imagine a town 10x bigger than his village! Imagine a wizarding settlement, for the first time!

Hiccup jerked out of his silent monologue as Gobber smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hiccup, are ya even listening?"

"No."

"We're here. Get off the carriage, we're stuck because you won't move."

"Oh sorry." Blushing, Hiccup opened the rickety door and jumped off the wooden carriage. His dad and Gobber followed behind.

As they travelled from the stables to the castle, he could see witches, wizards, warlocks, goblins, and all sorts of magical folk bustling about. Most of them were preparing for Christmas, like levitating a tree or buying some sort of gross magical ingredient. Hiccup glanced at his companions, and seeing they were taking it all in stride, focused on the scenery in front of him again.

Suddenly, Hiccup realized there was a shadow over him the entire time. The shadow came from the wall on his left, which towered over the rest of the village, casting a shade on the square. Hiccup had been too occupied with the busy market that he hasn't even realized he was walking along the castle.

He started to tune in to what Gobber was saying, as he was explaining the technical thinking that went into this building.

"They built this castle medium sized so that the civilized world would just pass it off as some mayor's house, but most of the castle actually exists underground—"

Medium sized? thought Hiccup. This looks like something from a Medieval tale! The whole town looks like it's from a medieval time period actually, being a wizarding community cut off from the rest of the world. Not like Berk was different or anything, just for different reasons.

They neared an entrance and was stopped a house-elf that was waiting for them. after a brief check that they were indeed the guests that was expected, they headed up the spiral stairway. The castle gave a somewhat forbidding feeling to it, with its dark hallways lighted by rows of glowing candles and musty stone walls. Even Gobber kept quiet and looked somewhat intimidated and fascinated at the same time.

The elf—he or she, Hiccup couldn't guess—lead them into a great hall with grand, wooden doors and arched ceilings. Immediately, they were greeted.

"Welcome, people of Berk," said an elegant lady as she curtsied. She had the air of class and someone not to be crossed. "I am the Queen, and this is the King," she added, as a big stocky man appeared beside her.

"Greetings! You can call me Fergus."

Realizing his role as chief, Stoick stepped up and shook his hand. "Fergus! Nice to see you again! And, pardon me, we haven't met before; queen—?"

"Just Queen," she said firmly.

Gobber snickered and Hiccup wondered how a girl like Merida was raised by this type of mother. Or more importantly, where she is.

Recovering quickly, Stoick introduced Hiccup. "This is my son Hiccup, a friend of your daughter's I believe."

"Yes, I've heard about you; Merida will be down in a minute. Please, sit down," said the Queen.

They moved to the centre of the room where a grand table stood, while Gobber muttered to himself about "not being introduced" and "only a sidekick after all."

As they waited for dinner, Fergus made most of the conversation with Stoick and Gobber while the Queen asked polite questions to Hiccup. The Queen's questions died down, so Hiccup ended up just listening to Fergus' story.

"...then from nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors — his face scarred with one dead eye! I drew my sword, and—"

"Whooosh!" exclaimed Merida as she ran up to the table. "One swipe, his sword shattered, then, chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went," she said dramatically. She took the seat beside Hiccup as 3 identical "wee devils" took the empty seats across.

"Aww, that's my favorite part!" whined Fergus.

"Mor'du has never been seen since. And he's roaming the wild, awaiting his chance for revenge." Merida ends her speech with a wild roar, which made one of the triplets topple and fall. "Hi Hiccup," she said, suddenly recovered.

All eyes turned to him. "Hi Merida," he replied with a warm smile. "Let's eat," he added, for it had passed everyone's notice, except Hiccup's, when the elves served dinner.

Before even helping herself, the Queen immediately launched into a rant. "I can't believe you, Merida! You knew there was company today, and what's more, your company, and you just went ahead and showed up late! Tardiness is not a trait of a princess! You are setting awful examples for—"

"Elinor, Elinor, let's keep the mood happy, shall we?" cut in Fergus, chortling.

"Yeah mum," said Merida. "I was just responding to my friend's letter." She turned to Hiccup. "By the way, you're the only one here; Jack has something to do and Rapunzel's owl just came back without the letter opened."

"Aw," he said. "I don't have an owl, so—"

"Anyway, me here also lost a leg to a monster," said Gobber proudly, unaware that they had changed topics.

"Ah really?" Fergus' attention immediately turned, for war stories are evidently more interesting than the whereabouts of his daughter's friends. "You're my favourite kind of warrior then! Lads with only 3 limbs!"

They roared in laughter.

"Real men only has 1 and a half legs, amiright?" said Stoick.

"And they tell the best stories!"

"Speaking of which," added Stoick, "I really need to tell you some of my stories, Fergus!"

"Yeah! How about we all go to a tavern later on?"

They were all about to agree loudly until they noticed who it was that suggested the idea.

"You can't come with us, Merida!" cried Fergus, as Stoick and Gobber chuckled.

"Why, is it because I'm a girl?" came the angry accusation.

"No! Because you're... 11! And you need sleep!"

"And it's not a place for princesses!" added Elinor.

Hiccup was watching all this play out with a smile on his face. It has not passed his notice how much livelier it became since Merida entered the room, making Fergus and Elinor loosen up. Maybe the reason Merida turned out so opposite of her mom is to balance out the looming air in the castle.

Sure enough, when dinner ended, Stoick, Gobber, and Fergus went out to the tavern while the Queen made Merida stay and clean up. Hiccup helped her, then they set off together tour the castle.

"I could name every duke and baron that donated to the building of the castle, how much money, what date, and relation to the royal family, if you want," said Merida.

"No thanks." It was obviously the answer she wanted to hear.

"Well then, I can show you all the secret passages and concealed rooms," she said excitedly.

So off they went on a 30 minute journey, through worm-sized tunnels and head-bumping hideouts. Hiccup knew the stories of every burn mark and dent on the wall by the time they retreated to his guest room to play games.

"Let's play exploding snap," said Merida, and so they played exploding snap.

"Let's play wizarding chess," said Merida, and so they played wizarding chess.

"Let's play gobstones," said Merida, and so they played gobstones.

As they played, they talked about school, family, dreams, and everything that came to mind. As they talked, they got more and more tired, until eventually both of them fell asleep. As they slept, somewhere, Santa Claus delivered presents.

* * *

[Christmas Eve]

Jack watched them sleep outside the window ledge. That's creepy, isn't it? he thought. He felt privileged that he could visit all sorts of homes; although he felt left out that he couldn't hang out at Merida's castle.

He shook his head. Of course he'd rather help North deliver presents than to hang out with a bunch of 11 year olds. But the guardians must've known Jack made friends, because they asked him if he still wanted to drop out, and chose to give out Merida and Hiccup's presents last.

Jack stuffed Merida's new batting set behind the christmas tree and Hiccup's box of dragon figures behind the bat. Knowing everyone's Christmas wishes, like those of Jamie and his friends, are also a privilege that comes with delivering presents. Speaking of Jamie, he even stayed up to wait for the Guardians as a pleasant surprise, but instead he was the one who was surprised when a miniature Jack flew in.

Jack climbed out the window and started to cover the settlement with snow. When he was snowing, it always left him plenty of time to think, while North and Bunny popped in and out of houses. This wasn't the first wizarding settlement he went to, but it was definitely the biggest in Scotland. It'll take a while to finish delivering, which means plenty of snow and a White Christmas tomorrow morning. Thinking of that, Jack went back to Merida's castle and close the window to their bedroom so they wouldn't get cold.

While he hovered in midair, he thought about everything and nothing at all. He thought about making a song for Jamie, like Rudolph's. He thought about his sister's descendants and how to find them. He thought about the different lives his friends all lead. Hiccup's were the coolest; he glimpsed at least 3 dragons snoozing at the outskirts of his village. When Jack tried to remember what Rapunzel's house looked like, he drew a blank.

Jack frowned to himself. He couldn't remember what Rapunzel got for Christmas, either. He moved to the sleigh, still showering the town with snow, and flipped through the list of deliveries. He found the R's, but then remembered the list went by last name. Does she have a last name? 'Rapunzel' is already long enough for both first and last name combined. Maybe 'Rapunzel' _is_ her last name? He seriously knows close to nothing about her life.

Just on cue, North came back to the sleigh to fill up his sack of presents for another round of delivery. "Get back to ze work," he scolded, seeing Jack slacking.

Jack ignored him. "Did we forget to deliver to a girl named Rapunzel?"

"Never heard of her. Your friend from ze school?"

"Yeah."

"Well she probably never believed in me zen, 'cause I never forget any single one of my believers," replied North. Bunny hopped over, took the newly filled sack from North, and hopped away again. "Now if you'd get back to ze work..." suggested North.

"Wait. Is there a way to locate someone?"

"Well of course, we're the guardians. You gotta go back to ze base first, zhough," said North.

"And then?"

"Well if you know what country she lives in, you'd just start looking for houses witzout a bulb."

"Huh?"

"Only houses wiz children are on the globe right?" North waited for Jack's nod. "And if zere's a lighted blub, it means he or she believes. If there's a dead bulb, it means he or she stopped believing. If there's no bulb, it means she never believed."

"Got it," said Jack. "Well, I'll seeya tomorrow North, the snow's about done anyway." And just like that, Jack let the wind carry him away.

Bunny hopped back to the sled to fill up his sack again. "Where did Jackie just go?" he asked North.

"He went to find someone," he replied. "And stop calling him 'Jackie', you know he hates it."

"I mean, it only fits his new physical appearance," said Bunny, shrugging. "So it's just us two mates now huh? Why is everyone so busy?"

* * *

[On the day of Christmas]

"Mother," said a whisper.

"Mmmm?"

"Mother, wake up," said the whisperer again.

"Punzie? Flower? Where is my flower?!" Gothel's voice rose higher and higher until her eyes finally burst open, pupil dilated. To be honest, it scared Rapunzel a bit when her mother wakes up like that.

"I'm right here, I'm right here!" said Rapunzel, trying to ease her down.

The old woman rubbed her forehead as she sat up. "See? I told you I've been having these nightmares ever since you went to that wretched school."

"I know." She paused wondering if she should remind her this early in the day. "But you know, it's christmas today," said Rapunzel slowly, hoping she would remember.

"Oh yes. Yes, presents, I know. Did you make a christmas tree this year, too?"

Usually Rapunzel would have a lot of time on her hands, and start making a paper tree from November, cutting green paper strip by strip to look like pine needles and wrap it around strips of wire. "No I haven't, I've been—"

"I know, I know. I just asked the question to show that I do remember. I don't care about the tree anyway," she cut in, yawning and shuffling her foot off the bed.

"Oh really?" murmured Rapunzel to herself. "I thought you liked it." She felt disappointed for a second, shook herself out of it, then added, "I have breakfast ready for you, so just stay in bed."

Her mother gasped in delight as she left the room, skipped down the stairs by twos, got the tray of cheese cake and hot chocolate, swung herself up the stairs with her hair like Tarzan, and was back in the room in 5 seconds flat.

"Thanks darling," said Mother Gothel, taking the tray under her blankets and cupping Rapunzel's cheek in one hand. "I've got your present beside the fireplace downstairs, can you get it for me?"

"Okay!" she said excitedly. As she walked downstairs, Pascal popped out from behind her hair.

"Why do you always hide when I'm with Mother?" asked Rapunzel.

Pascal shrugged.

"I assumed you're just shy but you're not like that in Hogwarts," she added.

Pascal squeaked.

"I know, but it's not like Mother doesn't know you exist anyway."

Pascal gave her a look, then looked away in a 'whatever' pose. Rapunzel neared the fireplace and picked up her present.

"It's a Shield Hat!" she exclaimed. "The Weasley twins invented these, did you know that?"

Pascal looked confused.

"The ones that made the permanent swamp in Hogwarts?"

Pascal thought about it, then nodded excitedly.

"I'm not sure when I'd use this though," said Rapunzel. "Mother's quiet protective, isn't she?" Rapunzel looked to her shoulder, but Pascal wasn't there. He had scampered down her her dress onto the floor.

"Pascal...?"

He was at the foot of the fireplace corner, looking at something intently. Rapunzel crouched down and peered at it. It was a gift box, with a teared-out parchment corner of a crudely drawn Christmas tree on it.

She picked the gift box up. It was wrapped with bright wrapping paper and colourful ribbons, like her mother never did for her. She untied the ribbon carefully, and then removed the paper without tearing it. Inside is a beautiful hair ornament unlike any she's ever seen: a lily, frozen in time, by a sheet of ice over it. She held it over her heart. When she opened her palms and looked at it again, it had not melted one bit. She stuck the pin behind her ear, and looked at herself in the full-body mirror. It looked like it belonged there.

"Look, Pascal," said Rapunzel. He crawled up on her shoulder again to get a good look. He smiled.

"I love it too," she said. She held it in her hands. It was cold, and it stayed cold, uncaring of Rapunzel's body temperature.

"Will it wilt?" wondered Rapunzel, "If it's stuck in ice, is it eternal? Will it grow, and change?" Pascal shrugged.

Rapunzel picked up the scribbly Christmas tree, and laughed softly. It said 'presents go under the tree' underneath, signed Santa Claus. She hoped this teared-out piece of parchment counted as a Christmas card, because she was going to keep it forever.

Rapunzel looked at the pin once again, lost in thought to the questions that spun in her head since she found it. How did it get here? Owls don't know of this area. The only letter she has ever gotten was the Hogwarts acceptance letter, which was delivered by some ancient spell for all she knows. Perhaps by floo, now that the tower is connected to Hogwarts? But if it is, it would've been sent from Professor Longbottom's office, right? Portkey only works with transporting people, so what—?

"Flower?" said a voice behind her. Rapunzel whipped around.

"Mother?" she said as she quickly stuffed the two items in her pocket, sure that Mother would confiscate it if it was seen. "You didn't have to come down, I could've taken the tray for you."

"Well, I called two times and no one answered," said Gothel irritably, putting the dishes in the sink. "Whatever, I'll take care of it."

"Yes Mother," said Rapunzel, and sensing she had been dismissed, ran into her room and put the card and the gift in her trunk, all while questions clouded her head.


	9. Chapter 9- The Forest Fathers

Weeks after the break, Hiccup found himself in the forest once again. He tried to find the Ford Anglia once more to do his charms assignment in peace but got lost instead. Maybe not lost. It's impossible to be lost in the Forbidden Forest. You may often be lost in the castle, but the forest is just a forest; each part is as belonging as the next.

The bowtruckle he labelled Twiggy came up to him and pulled on his finger, probably to another insect feast, up on the treetops. Last time, he almost threw up. Yet, Hiccup still got dragged forward by Twiggy claw-like, hard grip. Unable to say no to a forest animal, he followed along meekly.

He wasn't like this in Berk. He didn't feel drawn to his village's dragon infested forests like he did to Hogwart's. He found himself asking when this became a habit frequently. He's been coming here ever since it started snowing, and the first time he suggested it to his friends, they thought he was insane. His friends, as in Merida, who would want to have an adventure in the Forbidden Forest any other day, as in Jack, who doesn't get cold even if it's -40°C, and as in Rapunzel, who is excited about anywhere and anything.

Still getting pulled by the bowtruckle and dashing under the flickering crisp winter shade, he spotted a brick wall. Hoping that he lucked out and found another creature home, Hiccup slowed down. He lifted Twiggy up from the ground so it would stop running.

Hiccup walked towards the curved wall, and into the clearing. Now that Hiccup was out of the woods, he could see what it was. It was a huge hut, at least two stories tall, covered in a quilt of snow. He was so preoccupied with the newly discovered that the bowtruckle managed to worm himself out of Hiccup's arms and back into the forest.

In the future, when he looked back on this, he should've known that the occupant of the house would be as big as the hut. But all Hiccup thought about was how much it resembled the groundkeeper's hut, so it must be Hagrid's animal shelter or something similar.

Hiccup searched for a door, an opening, a window, and walked what felt like 10m around the hut before arriving at a glass panel. It was really high up, especially with Hiccup's under-developed 11-year-old stature. He considered stacking rocks. Not enough rocks in a forest. He considered climbing the bricks. Not enough strength in the limbs. And plus the bricks hurt his fingers. Then, he finally remembered that he was a wizard.

After summoning and leviating enough acorns and twigs for a pile, he climbed on and flattened himself against the wall. While looking out for any inhabitants in the hut, Hiccup's eyes emerged slowly out of the corner of the window panel. Inside looked like a very cozy one-room house with a table in the middle. The table happened to be surrounded with all forest creatures. A centaur group, acromantulas, two wolves, a hippogriff, an infant bugbear, and even a unicorn fawn standing off to the side. Oh wait—did he mention the huge egg on the table?

Hiccup came at the perfect time for the hatching. The shell was already almost broken and it took a few more twitches for the baby creature to get out. Flopping out of its shell, its already-developped poisonous horn identified itself as an erumpet—Hiccup didn't even know that these rhino-like mammals were hatched.

Unaware of how long he stayed there, Hiccup had his face completely in sight, mesmerized by the first steps of the greyish hairless thing. He was so entranced by the erumpet's shimmering, multi-colour horn that he didn't notice that he was being stared at. What he thought was a piece of furniture was actually a humanoid being, and it was now pointing at him in shock.

The sound of a door slamming open frightened Hiccup so much that he slipped down the pile of sticks. He quickly scrambled back on his feet again, and ran into the woods, regardless of which way he came.

In the forest, he kept running and running until he's out of breath, which isn't very far. Stopping with his hands on his knees, the sounds of quiet winter animals scurrying around enveloped him again. After sitting down against a tree trunk and regaining his composure, he figured he might as well start practicing his charms assignment.

Hiccup almost knew his pocket was empty before he felt it. But after throughly checking that the wand wasn't on him, he started to panic. What if if was snapped when the beast—or whatever that was—stepped on it while chasing him? Maybe it was lost in the pile of twigs, and the wand would be concealed without anyone finding it. As Hiccup was running, he recalled what it looked like, almost chanting in his head: 11 2/3", oak, phoenix core. 11 2/3", oak, phoenix core. 11 2/3", oak, phoenix core.

Just that moment, a person who was running across his path rammed into him. They ended up on the snowy ground, rolling and grumbling away from each other. The red mop of hair immediately told Hiccup that the person was Merida.

"Gosh, watch where ya're goin'," she grumbled.

"I'm so sorry," said Hiccup, guiltily. "Are you okay?"

Merida stopped rolling and looked up at him. "Oh, it's you." She sat up. "Yah, I'm actually fine. I git bruises all the time."

Hiccup help her up. "Wait um, what are you doing here?" he asked, just a little defensive that his haven is intruded.

Merida didn't answer. Instead, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a wand. It was 11 2/3 inches, made with oak. "It's yours?"

"Yeah," he replied. "How—"

"I kinda tailed ya. I swear I did it just this once," she said immediately.

"Why though?"

"I mean, we all want'd to know where you've been going these days. We notice that you've been gone, ya know," she said proudly.

"You've been waiting outside my dorms or what?"

"No, of course not, I just saw ya headin' towards the forest after my quidditch practice." She paused. "Are ya mad?"

"No, why would I be? I'm not." Hiccup gave a warm laugh. Merida softened. "Thank you for finding my wand."

"You're welcome! It's a cool story, actually. So you fell on the pile right? And then I saw something fall out of your pocket, but I had to wait for the giant to chase after you first—"

"Wait, that was a giant?"

"Yah! Anyway, then I kept tryin' to go towards the pile thing to see whatever ya dropped right? But the creatures inside kept trying to look outside—"

The giant's footsteps suddenly sounded and started to crash towards Hiccup's spot.

They started running, but Merida was still continuing with her story. "—and I had to keep runnin' back and forth, into the woods and to the pile, every time a creature came out and went back in. It was kinda funny."

Hiccup actually did laugh at that, after imagining Merida skittering back and forth to remain out of view. He couldn't laugh for very long, though; running from and giant and laughing at the same time is tiring. The giant was quite a small one, and Hiccup could glimpse the top of him, a head full of wild, dark, dirty hair.

"Where's your broom?" he yelled to Merida over the racket the giant was causing.

"Not here! My Angus won't be here 'til a day before the match!"

"Well what do we do?" he asked loudly, nearly stumbling over a root. He held on to Merida's forearm.

"Hagrid's! It's da closest!" The giant was pretty fast for his kind, given his smaller-than-average size, but the dense trees makes him pause as to where to place his feet, slowing him down.

Hiccup was a little hesitant if he was leading the right way, but the woods soon thinned out and the little wood hut was in sight. Both of them gave their last bit of energy and burst through the door.

Hagrid jumped out of his bed in fright and whipped his pink umbrella out.

"Hi Hagrid," greeted Hiccup.

Hagrid hid his umbrella behind his back. "What...?" he questioned Hiccup, who was panting like a dog. Just in time, the little boarhound pup, Tooth, paddled to the kids and licked them both in the face. The tense chase passed, and Merida started laughing like crazy. Tooth got frightened and returned to where his father, Fang, was resting.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup stared at her face readily turning red.

Merida tried to explain between gasps of breath. "I don't even know—the run was just—so exhilarating—and we were just—casually talking—while a giant—was coming after—"

"Hagrid, don't!" yelled both of them as Hagrid suddenly crossed the room and opened the door. The two first-years ran to stand by the door frame.

"Grawpy," Hagrid addressed the giant disapprovingly. "Get back into the forest," he grunted at him, pushing on his thighs, trying to get him to budge. As soon as 'Grawpy' relented and disappeared into the forest, Hiccup and Merida followed silently.

Remaining out of sight, the two students eavesdropped on them behind tree trunks. They weren't exactly being discreet.

"By who?" Hagrid was asking.

"I dunno, pesky midgets," replied the giant, over-pronouncing his words, like just learning them recently. Upon hearing the giant talk, Hiccup had a newfound interest in this humanoid being.

"They're my friends!" replied Hagrid gruffly.

"They're Hagger friends?" repeated Grawpy, his tiny beetle-black eyes widening. "I thought... Malfoy... Nobert..."

"Yes, but Erumpets are legal, not like dragons," Hagrid replied. Hiccup jumped a little at hearing the word of his village's terrorists. His foot came down on a garden gnome's fingers and the little hairy blue thing cursed and said a few words before stalking away in fury. Hiccup ignored it and regained his hiding position behind the tree, only to find everyone present staring at his direction.

"You can come out, you know," said Hagrid, waving a calloused hand. Merida shot a look at Hiccup like he just tattletaled on both of them.

Hiccup walked out, slouching reflexively to make him look less like a target. Merida spoke. "So you know each other?"

"Yeh." Hagrid hesitated to say more. "We're half-brothers," he said in one breath.

Hiccup took a second to analyze the two's similarities. Same wild, tangly hair. Same warm, dark eyes. Same build, like Hagrid was Grawpy's miniature model.

"I don't see it," said Merida.

"I do," said Hiccup, then blushed.

Hagrid rescued Hiccup from his awkward tendencies. "Thanks. Well yes, we are brothers," he continued.

"How is that even possible?" wondered Merida. "Did your mom remarry a giant or something?"

"No. My mom is a giant. I'm half giant. Don't worry, we're friendly."

"Well, your brother's definitely not friendly!" scolded Merida, surpressing a smile. "But it's okay, 'cause it was fun."

Feeling like he was talked about, the giant turned to look at Merida. Scared that something would happen, Hiccup tried to engage him in a conversation.

"Grawpy," Hiccup said, believing that's his name. "My name is Hiccup. Nice to meet you."

"Hiccup?" he repeated, trying the word out.

Hagrid almost burst into tears. "Oh Grawpy! How far yeh've came! I remember when yeh couldn't pronounce Hermione's name! Growing up day by day, mummy's so proud," he said, voice shaking and blowing his nose into his tablecloth hankerchief.

Merida snorted. Hagrid took that as a sign to go on. "He's in charge of the wild animal care now, employed by Hogwarts! That's a milestone for giantkind."

Hiccup was impressed with that, and it looks like Merida agrees too. "I'm Merida," she said, eager to try talking to an all-different specie.

"Murda," Grawp said.

"No, Meri-daa."

"Merda."

"Meh-rie-daa."

"Merda."

Merida stamped her foot in frustration. Hiccup laughed all the way back to Hogwarts.

"I think he's doing it on purpose," grumbled Merida. "Because you call his Grawpy instead of Grawp."

Hiccup began laughing again. "That's not true." It's true.

"Seriously, you know what "merd' means? It means shite in French."

Hiccup had another laughing fit. He just could not stop laughing, and Merida seemed to enjoy making jokes for him. "How do you know that?" he asked, smiling.

"My mam gave me international language lessons. I'm especially good at European languages," Merida said smugly.

"Your homeschooling's at a completely different level." Laughter followed them like a trail all the way until they parted

After saying good night to his dorm buddy Dingwall, Hiccup went to sleep thinking of the forest again. From that moment on, his new years resolution—though a month late—was to visit Hagrid and Grawp more. Help out with Hagrid's class 'pets' maybe, and try to befriend some cooler intelligent beings, if not, at least Grawp. This will be his extracurricular activity. The more Hiccup thought about it, the more it fit. Merida's in the team, Rapunzel is every club imaginable, and Hiccup will be helping the forest and its inhabitants.


	10. Chapter 10- The Botanic Researchers

**A/N:**

**Finally at double digits! Thank you for supporting this fic. This chapter is about Rapunzel; I absolutely love writing about her, she's the most mature out of the four, even Jack.**

* * *

Rapunzel sat on the rug of the library. She was joined by her Ravenclaw friends, but really, she was the only one studying. Pascal was on the pile of books beside her, occasionally flipping a page with his tongue. They were furiously searching Herbology and Botanic textbooks after Professor Longbottom's suggestions. They even searched the Restricted Section with his permission.

"Say, Punzel, what do you think of Eugene Fitzerberg?" asked Bo after breaking away from the gossip session.

"In year 3?"

"Mhm," prompted Gypsy excitedly, her colorful earrings dancing at the nod of her head.

"I don't know, I've only talked to him once," she replied, frowning to remember. "Just through Jack."

Violet turned towards the other two, glossy black hair fanning around her, and said smugly, "See."

They continued talking in low tones again, and Rapunzel could not hear what they're talking about. She didn't feel left out, since she was the one who told them to hush so she can do research. If she didn't 'further expand her understanding' of her magical hairs then Mother might not let her stay in Hogwarts for second year.

Rapunzel peeked out the small library window to look at the Forbidden Forest; Merida and Hiccup were probably in there right now. And Jack always retreats into his dorms during snow days for some odd reason. She wished they'd come talk to her. Not that Rapunzel resented her Ravenclaw friends: Bo's funny with a sharp wit, Violet's a secret genius, and Gypsy is just adventurous and colourful and perfect in every way.

Rapunzel regained her spot in the book and continued reading. At some point, her friends reported that they were done 'working' and was going to the dorm to rest. Rapunzel thanked them for accompanying her and started searching her 6th textbook. Several minutes later, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Rapunzel turned with already a smile on her face, happy someone's talking to her. "Yes?"

Jack smirked. "Hey blondie." His smirk has gotten more and more frequent ever since he started hanging out with those older Slytherins. "Looking at flowers again?"

"Yup," Rapunzel replied simply, seeing Pascal's dirty look but not acknowledging it.

Jack settled down across from her, leaning on the bookshelf. "How do you know for sure for sure, it has to do with a flower?" All of Rapunzel's friends knew she was searching non-stop for an explanation to her hair, of why it can't be cut. They know nothing else of course; she doesn't know how they would react when told her hair could glow and give immortal life. The only person that knows is Professor Longbottom.

"Well, it's not just flowers anyway."

"Okay, why plants?"

"Well Professor Longbottom's a Herbology teacher, correct? So since he feels like he's heard of something like my hair, it must have something to do with plants, correct?"

"No, not correct," said Jack. "That's kinda dumb."

Rapunzel covered her eyes with her palms. "Well I can't very well search the entire library."

"Why do you even have to know so badly?" Jack asked earnestly.

Rapunzel debated telling him, but decided keep the conversation simple. "Nothing, really, it's just the Ravenclaw in me, I guess." And Rapunzel ended the topic like that. Still, after talking to Jack, she acknowledged her fault and gave up on the books. Instead, she worked on her homework.

Several minutes passed without talking with Jack, who's just sitting there watching her and occasionally making corrections her Transfiguration assignment.

"Where's your shoes?" Jack teased. He knew she didn't like shoes.

"Where's your homework?" she retorted with a smile.

"Done."

"How do you even do your courses so easily?" Jack shrugged. Rapunzel continued to question. "And your magic is so powerful, it's crazy."

"Powerful? The Slytherin in me I guess," Jack said with a self-satisfied smirk, mimicking Rapunzel from half an hour ago.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Why are you so mysterious?" It wasn't a question that she expected an answer to.

"Why are you so mysterious?"

Rapunzel was about to deny it when she just remembered that she lied to him about her hair. Instead, she ignored him and finished off the page with her name. "What's the date?"

"February 14th," he replied automatically, without a change in expression.

"Thanks," Rapunzel scribbled it down. "When's dinner in?"

"In about an hour actually," Jack said, peering at the clock behind the librarian, Mister Boggs' desk.

"Well, should we stay in here until dinner? Or—"

"Let's walk around." He jumped on his feet and at once, his staff flew to his hands with a swish of wind.

Rapunzel got up slowly, picking up her books and narrowing her eyes. "How do you do that? The staff just floated itself into your hands."

"What are you talking about? I stepped on the tip of the end. Like how soccer players roll their balls into their hands, you know?" He mimed a step and a catch.

"Liar." Rapunzel put her hands on her hips. She was wearing her usual purple sundress, since she just got back from her weekly visit to her tower this morning. "You mastered the accio spell, didn't you?"

"I don't even know what that is," he said, confused. He took some of the textbooks from Rapunzel's hand and helped put it back on the shelf.

"Thanks," Rapunzel said, although she still didn't believe in his lies. A few seconds later, she asked timidly, "What's soccer?"

Jack burst out laughing, which earned him a look from the bespectacled Mr. Boggs. "Sorry— I meant football."

* * *

They found themselves in an empty corridor. Maybe it's the seventh floor for all they know; they didn't notice where the moving staircases took them. When they started talking, they could talk for hours, just having a generally intelligent conversation about people and dreams and stories and inside jokes.

They were talking about the Battle of Hogwarts when Jack suddenly hushed and stared straight ahead. Rapunzel knew to be quiet, and sharpened all her senses for any sounds or smells. The silver of a ghost's back was poking out at the end of the hallway, half of himself in another room and the other half through the wall without him knowing. Jack quickly pulled Rapunzel back and into the nearest classroom behind them. Thankfully, it was a storage room with no ghost gatherings in sight.

"That was the Bloody Baron," Jack said in a whisper.

"Why are you scared you him? He's in your house," Rapunzel replied with a frown.

"I'm not supposed to be out of dorms right now. It's kind of like detention, except I just stay in my bed and do nothing."

"What did you do, Jack?" she asked disapprovingly.

Jack laughed. "I tried to fl—walk out of Hogwarts."

"What! Why?" she inquired, as Jack walked around the room, looking at dusty objects around the room.

"I was feeling homesick, I guess. Never liked school," he said with a playful smile. Rapunzel thought it was sweet of him to miss home, but she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She didn't ask, for Jack was too preoccupied with the dusty and powerful looking objects around the room. Rapunzel knew it was wrong to go poking around the school,s storage room, but her desire too know was too strong. Jack pulled off a grey cloth to reveal a man-sized board with golden framing and clawed feet, with the front facing away from them.

Rapunzel stepped in to get a closer look. Jack heaved the ornate board around with all his weight. The little blonde stared at herself in front of the board—no, mirror. On the golden framing, the carving said in some weird latin language, 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohs.' In the mirror, she looked out of proportion with her long blonde hair that framed her entire small body instead of just her face. Slowly she began to open her mouth to sing—

Rapunzel screamed, breaking the spell. Her heart was pounding, and Pascal peaked out from her shoulder. She glanced at him, who was looking at both her and the mirror curiously. The reason she screamed was because her reflection begun to sing, not her. She looked back at the mirror, determined not to freak out again. This seemed to always happen to Rapunzel. She'd scream before anything actually happens and the magic has to start over again, just like the first night with the dorm riddle.

Her reflection slowly started to sing again. It was a song Rapunzel herself was unfamiliar with. As she sang, the hair in the mirror started to glow, like it always did during the healing song. Rapunzel looked at Jack to see his reaction. Either he's completely at ease with someone's hair glowing, or he couldn't see anything except the normal reflection. He looked mystified at why Rapunzel screamed at her own reflection.

Back in the mirror, while the other her continued to sing and glow, Rapunzel realized there was grass growing around her reflection's bare foot. She looked at her foot in the real world, with its shoes on the dusty wooden floor, no green grass in sight. In the mirror, the alternate Rapunzel continued to sing the song on repeat, while oblivious to the grass, flowers, vines, and roots, that was covering the entire room.

She didn't know how long it was before she finally left for dinner. For the rest of the day, the short song circulated in her mind nonstop like a worm. She didn't notice the many pink Valentine hearts decorated on the walls. She didn't notice the blushes being exchanged among many of her friends and classmates. She didn't notice the many bottles of Lockhart hair products delivered to Jack as a Valentine's gift. As soon as she finished dinner, she left the grand hall dazedly and closed herself off with the dorm curtains. She wrote down the song lyrics after a few tries:

Flower gleam and glow,

Let your powers show,

Our nature's new lives

Will touch the melting snow,

The melting snow.

The beginning of the song is alike to her healing incantation, but the melody is completely different. It preserved the solemn and beautiful quality but sounded less minor. She didn't dare sing the song aloud, for fear that the glow might seep through the gaps in the curtains. Instead, she resolved to wait until Bo, Violet, and Gypsy went to sleep, and go out to somewhere safer.

* * *

Luckily, everyone went to bed early for it's Monday tomorrow. Rapunzel haven't snuck out before, so she doesn't know how heavy of a sleeper her dorm mates are, or if they'd tell on her. No matter what, Rapunzel had to take the risk, before she forgot the song.

She drew her curtains open, with a seemingly loud grating sound from the metal rings with the metal rod. She winced, and settled instead to crawl out from underneath. She slid on her winter robe quietly, waited for Pascal to hop on, grabbed the sheet of lyrics, and held her boots in the other hand. She only put on her boots once she passed the Ravenclaw statue, for the soles were loud against the stone floor of this circular, library-like common room.

The first place Rapunzel thought to demonstrate her powers is the greenhouse. After all, the storage room in the mirror nearly turned into a greenhouse by the time she was finally dragged out of room by Jack. The rest of the way to the main door was instinctual, lost in Rapunzel's thoughts about that intricate, ancient, mysterious mirror. Did the mirror tell her what she wanted to know—more about her hair? Or did it foretell her future? Did it show her a way out of her problems, because she needed to bring more information about her hair to her mother?

The frosty cold air of the pathway disallowed her to continue her thoughts. She quickened her pace and used her hair as a scarf. Her hair did come in handy sometimes, despite it being able to heal, regenerate, and glow. It was snowing little flakes and Rapunzel thought to enjoy it, for winter was going to end soon. Spring is about to come. She scooped a handful of snow and melted it by sticking her tongue out. It reminded her of the popping powder candy her mother once brought from outside. The outside she's in now. She would do anything to stay in Hogwarts.

As she continued shuffling the path with little steps, she saw the moon fly by. Or at least some head of silver thing flew by; most likely she just couldn't see through the snow. When she got to the nearest greenhouse, the doorknob was frozen. So she held on to the door knob, hoping her body temperature was warm enough. It wasn't. At least it shouldn't be, because the knob turned a few seconds later.

Inside, she felt like she should get straight to business, but she didn't know how to start singing. She felt insecure, like the students in the castle could hear her. She hasn't sang inside Hogwarts grounds before. Never the less, she started humming and flipping to her lyrics page. Her voice broke and she tried to sing more confidently, to pretend she's the girl in the mirror. Maybe the girl in the mirror does tell the future, since she's singing now, a few hours from then.

From her thoughts being distracted, her voice grew confident unknowingly. She was startled when her hair began to glow. It was so bright it light up the whole room, and a teacher could definitely see it from the towers. She hid between two aisles of Flitterbloom, while singing the same song non-stop, albeit quietly. Rapunzel felt at peace covered between the softly curling vines of the plant, so she closed her eyes, feeling the magic coursing through her blood, the glow lighting up the back of her eyelids.

A zap of cold air woke her up. 10PM was latest she had ever slept at, and she felt so warm in this cocoon of—

She jumped up from her position, or at least tried to. The cocoon of Flitterbloom vines around her body almost tripped her, and she pulled them off from under her legs. What she saw in the greenhouse was a magical rainforest. Everything was 3 times taller and more active.

She would've loved to stand there admiring all the blooming plants, but Rapunzel quickly turned to where the mandrakes were wailing, the sound muffled by the pot. She dodged the spikes of the Venomous Tentacula as she made way to the screaming pots, cursing herself for not thinking of the baby mandrakes. As she approached the mandrakes, she remembered that she needed a muffler, from a Herbology textbook she read this morning.

Dodging the Venomous Tentacula spikes again, she located the closet Professor Longbottom used to store supplies. The wailing felt like it was growing louder, and Rapunzel was getting more scared by the second that she would get caught, that the mandrakes would die. Pascal emerged from a mountain of junk, holding a pink muffler in his mouth. She quickly grabbed it, knocking other supplies to the ground but she didn't care. She ran back to the mandrake aisle, noticing that the Venomous Tentacula's spikes were frozen, magically, and couldn't move. She covered the muffler over her ears, found a bigger pot underneath, and repotted the plants one by one with all the professional techniques she could remember on that page about mandrakes.

When all the plant toddlers finally settled down in their new pot, she surveyed the room, looking for any other lasting damages she had done. There was none that she could spot, at least to her first-year knowledge. A few seconds later, she was out running towards the castle, underneath the sky that stopped snowing.

She couldn't shake of the cold feeling even as she was inside. She wondered if she caught a cold. She's never gotten one before; her hair should heal herself automatically. But she didn't have enough time to stress about it, for the staircase started to move away from he dorms. She used a mild profanity and ran back down the stairs in dismay. As she got down the stairs though, she noticed where the stairs led to now. It showed her a path to the 7th floor hallway, and the dark corridors made her pause. Would the mirror tell her the information she needed once more, of how she can reverse the damage in the greenhouse? Never the less, she decided not to be a Griffindor, and choose the longer path back to her dorms.

A few minutes later, she was back beneath her covers, warm again. It's as if she left the cold air behind in the 7th floor corridor, where it continued without her to find the mirror that provided her answers. Would her mother be content with the new information Rapunzel provided in exchange for her freedom? Even though it's a completely new song she's giving to her mother, Gothel was never one to care about plants. Or what if the song actunot only sped up the plant's growing process, but also a human's aging process? Gothel defintely wouldn't be happy.


End file.
